A Faulty Change
by Sebastian-Flight
Summary: Glitch wants to put his brain back in his noggin once surgery becomes an option, but Cain fears that his beloved Glitch will change if all his marbles are back in place. Later Cain is called upon by the Queen to discover what is happening with mysterious blue fog that is behind the disappearance of several men. Rated T because of some bloody contents
1. A decision

**Disclaimer  
I do not claim any rights to the characters in this story. All rights belong to the spirit of L. Frank Baum , Sci-Fi Channel and RHI Entertainment**

Chapter 1: Decisions

"You look great to me. I don't know why you want to change yourself." Cain knew that he was yelling and that the reason for their fight was foolish but he couldn't stop.

"You think I want to spend the rest of my life, being like this?" Glitch ground his teeth. He couldn't believe that his love didn't want him to go under the knife for re-brainment surgery.

"No! I know that you want your memories back, that it's hard for you to hold a thought, and that you want to be a "normal" person again, but don't you understand how dangerous brain surgery can be?" Came the answer of Cain, his voice still trembling.

"Oh, I don't know? Hmm let me see, oh yes! Of course I know how dangerous it is because a part of me went through one! Remember?" countered Glitch.

It had been the first time in ages that he had been able to hold a thought and remember what he was talking about, and the conversation had to be a silly argument.

"Forget it!" Cain was sure that all his begging was to no avail.

"I guess I will Tin Man, that's why we are arguing!" Glitch answered, but Cain was gone. Glitch could only hear how he slammed the door. He was now left alone in his old laboratory.

He sat down on a chair and covered his face in his hands. How long had he been like this? He couldn't remember how long Cain had been behaving so stubbornly when it came to his surgery. They had been a couple for one year now and everything in Glitch's life seemed to be perfect ... until the day the alchemists of the Queen told him that they finally found a way to reconnect him with his brain. Being a head-case had become a regular lifestyle for Glitch and everyone around him appreciated him, but his urge to become the Royal Advisor to the Queen again had never faded away. Cain made him whole again and his love helped him to control his glitches, but he also knew that he couldn't live like this forever. He wanted to remember, he wanted to stop his headaches, his clumsiness, even if this behavior was loved by everyone else. He didn't want to become stiff and boring, that was for sure but he couldn't believe that his wide eyed optimism and his caring attitude and his love would disappear. He was sure that being reconnected with Ambrose again, would make him the perfect combination between the brilliant genius and the caring, funny and lovely Glitch he was now. So why didn't Cain want to understand him? Cain had gone through the same hell as him and he loved him, so it was no wonder that his attitude was a miracle to Glitch. " Forget it!" The words were rushing through Glitch's mind and the anger of Cain's voice still hurt him. 'Forget it', that was the point, only a few seconds later and Glitch had forgotten everything they were talking about only 30 minutes ago. He observed his laboratory and asked himself why he was sitting on a chair covering his face.

"I must have been thinking about something, I hope it wasn't important" he said to himself and stood up. Suddenly he heard a loud grumbling noise. "Oh dearie me, it seems that I am hungry " he said with a wide grin and within a second he left his laboratory and made his way to the kitchen.

On his way he got lost three times, but he didn't mind. His goal was to reach the kitchen before midnight, so his optimism kept him from going nuts. Finally he reached the kitchen just in time to meet D.G, Raw and Azkadellia sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hi Glitch, are you searching for something to eat? You have to taste this apple pie it's Yummy!" D.G was smiling at him.

"Oh, Hi, D.G. It would be my pleasure to taste some of it!" Glitch answered and returned a beaming smile.

He sat down next to his friends and took a piece of pie into his hands. After he had eaten it, his friendly gaze turned into a frown.

"What's up Glitch?" D.G asked.

"Glitch sad" Raw said.

"It's ok, I'm fine D.G, it's just that..." Glitch started talking, but something kept him from going on.

"It's just what?" Azkadellia asked with a frown.

" I...I can't remember," came the shy answer of Glitch

"It's ok. I guess you´ll remember it soon," D.G said

" I hope so, I think it was something important," Glitch countered, trying to smile so that nobody would get worried.

Later that night, Glitch had awful nightmares. Most of the time he was haunted by the same old nightmare he has had since the medicoats took his brain. He was lying on a cold surgery table, his wrists and head tied to it. Raynz was bending over him, telling him that he had to count back from one hundred. He could hear himself begging for his life but to no avail ... every time he heard Raynz say, '96' the image faded black and he awoke with a start, dripping in sweat.

It had to end now, he knew it, but he couldn't recall why his heart told him that it was the wrong decision. He wasn't sure, but he felt that it had something to do with Cain. Cain? Right after Glitch left the kitchen earlier, he was surprised to see the Tin Man pass him without saying a word. He had called his name several times, but no answer came back. When he entered their room, Cain was lying in their bed, his eyes were closed. He must have said something very stupid, there was no other reason why Cain would behave this way. But what was it? God, how much he hated to forget things ... he had to go under the knife ...it was the only chance to escape this nightmare. He rolled over to stare at Cain's sleeping form. He was so beautiful when he was sleeping and he looked so …serene. When he let his nimble fingers brush over Cain's cheek he could suddenly hear the other man coughing and blue eyes were now staring at brown ones.

"Oh, I'm sorry darling I didn't want to wake you." Glitch pulled his hand back.

"No, no it's ok ... I wasn't really sleeping, you know... there are too many things rushing through my mind," Cain answered .

"And I thought that it's bad to have nothing in mind. Must be awful to have too much in your head, I guess," Glitch countered and smiled sheepishly.

"Yes… But you still want your memories back, am I right?"Cain now asked and Glitch's smile dropped.

"Did we have an argument about it again?" he suddenly asked, and he felt like all his memories were coming back to him.

"Kind of, but I ran away. I'm sorry sweatheart, but I still think that it's too dangerous. I don't want to lose you too!" he said and his voice became a trembling sound again.

"But you also know that I'm aware of the consequences and that I am willing to risk them. Cain, it's sweet that you want to protect me and that you don't want to lose me, but I'm a grown man ... a broken man ... I can't live like this my whole life. I want to remember every single minute we spend together. I want to remember every time we kiss, I want to remember you! Don't you understand?" Glitch said with a sad face, tears beginning to fill his eyes.

"I understand, that's what makes it worse," Cain answered after some time.

"Cain I love you and I'll never leave you, I promise. You have to trust the work of the alchemists and you have to trust me!" Glitch took the hand of his love and kissed it.

" I'm afraid" Cain whispered.

"Me too, but as long as we're together nothing can harm us. I want this surgery but I'm not going until you let me," Glitch whispered back.

"You won't change into an arrogant and stiff aristocrat, you have to promise me that O.K?" Glitch's face lit up and a smile started to cover his face.

"I promise, Oh Thank you Cain. Thank you! You won't regret this decision." Glitch bent over to share a passionate kiss with Cain.

" I hope not," Cain thought to himself and let himself drown in their love.


	2. Complications

Chapter 2: Complications

"Cain sit down please, he will be fine..." D.G took his hand in hers and begged Cain to take a seat in one of the chairs in front of the infirmary.

"We all full of fear, Raw can feel Cain's fear, but won't help Glitch." Raw was sitting in another corner, his eyes full of despair.

"Raw is right. Look, we all are afraid, we all don't want to lose him, but your attempt to ruin the floor by going around in a circle won't help him, so sit down now, breathe and calm your nerves." D.G´s worried eyes didn't help Cain feel more comfortable about the situation, but they helped him enough to let himself sink in a chair next to her.

"I shouldn't have let him do this. I should have been more ...more,"

"More what? Stubborn ... imperious? Cain, you're not his mother... you couldn't have forbidden him from becoming himself again forever! This is what he wanted ... It's not your fault!" D.G let go of his hand but didn't stop facing him.

He could feel her angry expression burning little holes in his face. He nodded and tried to avoid her eyes. He knew that she was right but he didn't want to believe it. They were sitting in the waiting room of the infirmary. It had been 20 hours since Glitch's brain surgery and finally one of the doctors had spoken to them only a few minutes ago. He had told them bad news...

"We all tried our very best, but his marbles are still in a bad way, we knew that there would be complications, but we weren't sure how they would turn out. You have to know that it takes some time to recover from surgery ... for example, when you break your leg, your bones have to heal, so you're not allowed to use the leg. We did the same to Glitch, we decided not to allow him to use his brain too much, we want to give him time to recollect his thoughts by being unconscious. He needs time to recover, so we sent him into an artificial coma." For Cain the descriptions of the alchemist seemed like they never left his lips.

That couldn't be true, who allowed them to do something like this? His mind knew that it was the best thing for Glitch to recover in an artificial coma, he knew that if Glitch was awake he would refuse to rest and would work his brain to his limit. He knew that it was the right decision, but his heart felt like someone had pulled it out his chest .

"How long do you think will it take for him to recover? " had been the only thing he could say after the announcement of the alchemist.

Different than D.G or the Queen, he didn't cry when the alchemist told him that it could take months or years till he would be totally recovered. He didn't show any expression on his face. Like the Tin Suit which had imprisoned him for many years, he stood there and said nothing. Now when the alchemist was gone and the Queen and her consort had followed him. Now when only D.G, Raw, Azkadellia and Jeb were still sitting in the waiting room, he was overrun with feelings: Anger, Fear, Sadness, Despair but most importantly …Guilt. He had to do something, he couldn't allow himself to go insane. He took D.G's hand again and squeezed it.

"I know that it won't help him if I keep behaving like this, D.G., But I'm afraid that he'll never wake up again." His face was hidden under the brim of his hat, so nobody could see the tears that filled his eyes .

"So are we," D.G said and squeezed his hand even harder .

"The alchemist said that we could take a look at him if we want," Azkadellia's voice was low, only a little bit louder than a whisper,but for Cain it felt like she had used a megaphone.

Was he ready to face the unconscious face of Glitch?. Was he ready to face his love, connected to tubes and medic gadgets? He wasn't sure if he was ready to suffer through this, but he was sure that the only thing he wanted was to see Glitch .

"Who wants to follow me in his room?" came the shy question of Cain.


	3. An incident

Chapter 3: An incident

Cain listened to the sound of the respirator, its soft tunes let him forget that this machinery tried to save Glitch's life. He checked the EEG for the third time now, but there weren't any differences. Less Brain activity, only a few up and downs. He spends almost every day in the infirmary now. His hands stroke over Glitch's face, resting at his cold cheeks. He's alive, but he feels so cold. When he saw his love for the first time in this state, he wasn't even able to look at him, let alone touch him. D.G had joined him after he wanted to visit his room for the first time. That was 3 weeks ago. When they had entered the room, Cain's stomach had felt like someone was punching into it. Glitch was lying in a huge bed, white blankets covering his body. His skin had been paler than usual, his lips dry and as pale as the rest of his body. They had to shave his head, because of hygiene. His eyes were closed and dark circles surrounded them. He looked like his life had faded away, he was only a shell of himself. Even now Cain could feel the pain which had rushed through his whole body at the sight of his love. But now something was different, within 3 weeks Glitch had recovered from his surgery, his skin turned from a snowy white into a fleshy color. His lips were purple again, the shadows around his eyes had faded away and his hair was growing again … but unfortunately he was still unconscious and in an artificial coma. Cain hoped that Glitch would awake in time. He hoped that his presence would help him. That's why he spent all his free-time in the infirmary. D.G had told him not to, because she could see how much Cain tortured himself. Indeed, it was horrible to watch his love sleeping. And to hear that there wasn't any improvement in his healing process made Cain's heart drop, but he didn't give up. The Queen had asked if she should suspend him from his duties for some time, but Cain refused. He wanted to continue his job as Captain of the Guard no matter what happened to Glitch, even though it would kill him.

"You know honey, when I first laid my eyes on you, I was stunned to see a headcase rescuing me. I didn't think you would ever make it without the help of somebody else, but do you know what I quickly realized on our journey? That you're the most honest, loyal and strongest person I've ever met ... so please ..." Cain made a pause while he was holding Glitch's hand.

"Please my dear headcase ... wake up! I know you can... You did it once when they removed your brain, so you can do it twice!" But Glitch didn't open his eyes and now tears were streaming down Cain's face.

"I love you," he said and kissed his hand.

"I'll be back tomorrow.. I promise," Cain took his hat and left Glitch's room.

He decided to take a walk through the gardens, he needed some fresh air to clear his mind. The flowers of the Royal Gardens were blooming like they never before, birds were singing while Cain passed one of the majestic fountains which lead to the pavilions. The pavilions were the calmest place Cain knew of and Glitch had loved it there. With a deep sigh he let himself sink onto a white stone bench. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the serenity. He inhaled the air until a sudden smell of apples broke his absent-mindedness.

"Glitch ... he loves apples. How much I miss him," Cain said to himself and opened his eyes.

The sudden interruption had brought him back into reality and now, he could hear someone calling his name. Footsteps became louder and a silhouette formed in front of his eyes. It was Jeb.

"Dad!" the younger Cain said.

"What's the matter, son?" the older one asked after he recognized that his son was in a haste. It had to be something important.

"Is there a problem with the new guard? Does the Queen need some help?" he added.

"Yes and No, The guards did well but only a few hours ago a terrible incident happened and now the Queen is asking for your help." Jeb answered and Cain frowned.

"What kind of incident?" he asked.

"They were on their way down to the Southern Base when suddenly all of them disappeared, only one was able to escape from … " Jeb answered when Cain interrupted him.

"Disappeared ? How?" he said without paying much attention to his son.

"I just wanted to tell you what happened. The guard that escaped told us that they were imprisoned in a fog and when the fog disappeared again all those brave men were gone too. The guard couldn't say how the fog occrued, he only knows that it was suddenly there and that it disappeared as fast as it occrued," Jeb continued talking.

"Well that is a very strange incident and a very interesting one too, so what exactly does the Queen want me to do? I guess find the lost men, but there's something else am I right, son?" Cain scratched his head in confusion.

"There is indeed something else ... The guard told us something much more important than this mysterious fog. He saw something appear behind the trees ." Jeb said and his eyes focused on the ground now.

"What is it, Jeb? Please tell me." Cain was surprised about his son's sudden change.

"Longcoats! He saw Longcoats … I know that we were able to imprison them all and maybe his eyes fooled him, but do you think that some of them escaped from the Southern Prison?" Jeb now looked at his father again.

"That could be possible, son. So I guess the Queen wants me to check the Southern Prison as well?" Cain could feel his stomach drop, Jeb would ask him if he could find a solution for this mysterious incident, the Queen wanted him to discharge his duty. He would have to leave Glitch, he would be away from him for days... He felt miserable but he already knew the answer he would give his son.

"That's why I'm here. The Queen sent me to announce your next task as Captain of the Guard, but she also said that I could undertake your task. If you want to stay by Glitch's side, you know I will understand. He needs you and you need him."

"No," Cain interrupted his son again.

"No? So you want to stay here in the Palace?" Jeb seemed to be confused.

" No, I don't want to stay at the Palace. The Royal family needs me and I accepted to become Captain of the Guards, so it's my duty to protect the Queen and her country." Cain said with a dry voice his stomach still hurting.

"But what about Glitch? I thought that you want to be at his side?" Jeb said, still confused by his father's decision.

"Before Glitch went under knife, he told me that he would be aware of the consequences. He told me to trust him, and that is what I'm doing now. He's sleeping and his brain activity hasn't changed in 3 weeks. I promised to be there for him ... to protect him and how can I protect him better than kicking some Longcoat asses? You need my help son, and I'm sure that Glitch would understand it, he would tell me to do it ... to do the right thing. Tell the Queen that I'm ready for this challenge and that we need a troop of brave and strong men and some healthy steeds." Cain said and felt a little bit proud of himself.

"Yes sir, I knew that you wouldn't give up!" Jeb said and rushed to the Palace.

When his boy was gone, Cain sunk to his knees. Was it the right decision? It must be because it felt right. But why were his knees shaking? Fear... of course he was afraid, but that couldn't be because he was a Tin Man, brave and strong. But Fear also means caring and he cared for someone. Cain stood up and rushed to the infirmary. He wouldn't change his decision but he had to do something before he left.

Glitch was still lying in bed, his outer appearance hadn't changed in the one hour of Cain's absence. But something was different in the room, it wasn't Glitch. It was Cain, he didn't felt like dying when he was standing next to his love while stroking his cheek.

"Glitch, I made a decision today. Yeah, a big one, very similar to yours because it's going to be dangerous. I know, I promised you to come back tomorrow but I'm afraid that I won't be able to visit you in the next days. Please don't be mad at me … oh who am I kidding you can't even hear me right now,huh? Anyway, I want you to know that I'm going to be strong again and brave. Like you, I'm going to follow my heart. I want to protect you, which means that I have to fight some Longcoats again. I promise that I'll take care of myself and all those other brave men. And I promise that I'll come back to you. But most importantly I want you to know that I will always love you .. Oh, I wish so much that you could hear me and I hope that you'll get better without me. " Cain said and leaned forward to kiss Glitch's forehead. He squeezed his hand for the last time and after another :

"I love you," he was gone.

After Cain left the room to start another risky journey, Glitch's fingers began to twitch and the EEG started recording first attempts of brain activity .


	4. Remembering

Chapter 4 : Remembering

It was too bright! God this light was so bright it felt like it was going to burn his eyeballs to dust. His head was aching, one stitch after each blink. And there were memories, long forgotten long awaited memories suddenly appeared in his mind. His childhood, his schooldays, his parents, his first day at the palace, his first dance, the first time he saw D.G , his name but most importantly the first time he had kissed Cain. Cain! He had spoken to him. The entire time he had tried to speak, tried to open his eyes, tried to live … the whole time Cain had been the one at his side. But after 3 weeks his appearance had suddenly changed and Glitch was sure that Cain had talked to him before he had disappeared. How long had it been since then? He didn't know, he didn't know, even though he knew a lot now.

"I have to open my eyes again, come on that can't be so difficult. You only have to ignore the bright light, " he said to himself and his eyes obeyed.

"Welcome back, sunshine." a man with grey hair was lending over his bed, a flashlight in his hands.

"Can you talk?" a nurse asked him while the man with the grey hair (Glitch was certain this man must be a doctor) checked his pupillary light reflex .

Was he able to talk? He didn't know. His throat felt dry, the same as his mouth did but he knew that he had to try it.

"I .. can.. try ..it," he said hesitantly . God was this his voice? It felt odd to be able to put two and two together again .

"That is amazing," the nurse said, her eyes opened widely, full of surprise.

"What about your name, do you know who you are?" the doctor asked.

Of course he knew his name, it had been lost so long, but now he could recall it without any problem. He wondered if this medical examination was going to be a game show. But he didn't moan about it , instead he tried to give them the right answer.

"My name is Ambrose, I'm 42 years old, I work as Royal Advisor to the Queen and I'm in her duty for over 20 years now. " he said, his voice still dry.

"Good, Good and do you know what happened to you?" the doctor asked again.

God this WAS going to be a game show. He sighed and continued talking.

"An evil witch possessed the elder princess Azkadellia and because I destroyed the blueprints for my Sun Seeder the evil witch wanted to have, they removed my brain and I had to live as a headcase until now, I guess," he said.

"That is remarkable, we didn't expect your brain to work like this after 2 months in an artificial coma." the doctor clapped his hands together.

2 months? He had been asleep for 2 months? It hadn't felt like such a long time. While Glitch was deep in thought the doctor and nurse left his room and met the Queen, D.G and Azkadellia who were standing in front of the infirmary door.

"You can visit him now, but his results are still delicate. .. you shouldn't stress his nerves, so I suggest you shouldn't tell him the bad news yet," the doctor said with a sad face.

"You're right, thank you doctor but I'm afraid that he'll want to see him sooner or later," the Queen said.

"Just try to go easy on him," the doctor countered and he and the nurse left the corridor.

When he was gone, the three women entered the room of their beloved friend.

"Glitch you're awake!" D.G was standing in the doorway of his room, her mother and sister standing behind her.

"Doll! Yes, it seems as if I didn't want to sleep any longer, " he said with his dry voice.

"I'm so glad you're awake, we were afraid that it would take months or years!" she wrapped her arms around Glitch's neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Years? My God I AM glad to be back, so soon," he said, a grin appearing on his face.

"We shouldn't spend our time with the question: What if? We are all glad to see you back my dear Ambrose ... You can remember everything now? I guess ..We should leave you alone again so that you may rest a while." The Queen laid her hand on D.G's shoulder.

"Thank you very much for all your caring your majesty, but I was asleep for so long, I would love to talk a little bit. My throat is hurting and I think that I have to move in gear again, " he countered while his eyes were sparkling with enthusiasm.

"How do you feel after remembering everything about your past?" D.G was really excited to hear everything about her friend's latest experiences.

"Exhausted ... but it's a wonderful feeling. I can recall everything ...I don't forget things. I haven't glitched yet and aside from of the headaches, I feel whole again .. that's all I ever wanted," Glitch answered with a satisfied grin.

Azkadellia had joined their conversation and all three were babbling about this and that, until Glitch interrupted them because he got the urge to look into a mirror. D.G and Az began smiling and D.G handed him a little hand mirror.

"That explains why my head feels so cold." he said. His eyes were wide in shock

"Oh darling, they had to shave your head before the surgery because of the hygiene and a week ago they had to shave it again to control the stitches." Az said, her eyes wet from all the laughing.

"Yeah, I can see that but I'm afraid that I'm going to freeze my ass off now ... or in my case I'm going to freeze my head off," Glitch answered frowning.

"Ambrose did you just say "ass"?" the Queen asked in confusion and amazement.

"Oh did I? I'm sorry your majesty ...Please excuse my manners!" he said while his face flushed and became a healthy reddish color.

"No need to apologize, I'm so happy to see my dear friend being more relaxed and unserious ... I think that's what we all need now," the Queen said, trying to hide a smile.

"That's right we all thought that you would be more like the stiff Ambrose you had been before, but now you won't even insist we call you Ambrose right?" D.G asked him.

"Oh No, doll, you can call me Glitch if you want. I lived with this name for so long, it doesn't matter to me anymore, although I guess that it would be better to call me Ambrose in front of the other Royalty," he answered and laughed for the first time.

"We will see," D.G said and gave him another hug.

"And talking about your hair again, we can do something about it .. We can't risk you catching a cold," Az said.

"Really? Oh, that would be lovely it's getting uncomfortable after some time," Ambrose said.

"We only have to focus our power and.." D.G and Az laid their hands on Ambrose head and suddenly a dim beam of light escaped from their hands. The light illuminated and encased his head .. dark locks were now covering his head and within seconds his hair was fully grown.

"Voila, looks like the Ambrose we know from the portrait on the Northern Island," D.G said and giggled.

"Thank you!" Glitch was fascinated how much magic could do.

"You're welcome, but I guess we have to leave you now because the doctor told us that we should go easy on you ... you know because of your results," Az said and Glitch began pouting .

"Oh, please don't pout! That's not fair, you know that we don't want to leave but we have to!" D.G said.

"I'm sorry doll, you're right . Go enjoy yourself, I'll be fine," Glitch said and stopped pouting.

"I promise that we will back soon and I guarantee that your old job is still available," the Queen said and stroked Glitch's head.

"Thank you, your majesty ... for everything," he answered.

"You deserve it and now rest my old friend. I want my advisor refreshed and fully recharged," Lavender Eyes countered and left the room.

"We have to go now too. Sleep well, Glitch, " D.G said and kissed his forehead.

"O.K Thank you again... But D.G?" Glitch took her hand and squeezed it lightly.

"Yes Glitch?" she asked.

"I want to ask you something, I know that Raw can't be here because he left the palace to be with his people in the woods and I know that Ahamo has to work a lot, so I didn't expected them here … but where is Cain? You didn't mention a single word about him and I mean, he's my partner, he's the one I expected first to be at my side," Glitch said. His voice was dry again, he knew that something was wrong, he could read it in their eyes. They were nervous because they kept something from him. Something had happened, he could feel it . There was no other explanation for why Cain hadn't shown up at his bed. So he had to ask them. D.G's face dropped and her eyes were wide in shock as if he had said something terribly wrong.

"Hmm? come on tell me, what happened that the Tin Man decided to stay away from me ?.. Oh please don´t say that I farted when I was unconscious," he joked, but D.G´s face didn't change, Az shared the same look.

"Glitch .. ehh we wanted to tell you but the doctor … We have to ask him if you're allowed to leave the bed .. because I have to show you something,", D.G said with a sad voice. He didn't like her face .. he didn´t like it .. His stomach dropped .. something terrible must have happened and he was the only one who missed it.

" O.K " was the only thing he could say.


	5. The soft goodbye

Chapter 5: The Soft Goodbye

"You can't tell him, I told you not to stress his nerves so please keep it secret for only a few more days," the doctor said with a calm voice.

"But he asked for Cain and I didn't know what to say. I can't lie to him! He's my best friend and he deserves to know the truth ... NOW!" D.G knew that the doctor was right, but she hated to admit it.

"Listen to me doctor. I know that you care about all your patients and we totally appreciate that. I mean that's why we hired you, but you have to understand us too. When I was possessed by the witch I lied to everyone I love. My whole life was a lie, because I had no control over my own body. But now after the witch is dead I don't want to lie to people anymore. Now I have control and I can't do this anymore. Glitch is our friend, he's a member of our family he ...he's the Queen's Advisor. He needs to know the truth and I'm sure that he will handle it," Az said not only impressing D.G, but also the doctor

"O.K his mental condition is in a good state, he hasn't glitched yet, he can remember everything. He hasn't had a blackout and his headaches have stopped but I'm not sure ... I don't want to risk a mental collapse." The doctor skipped trough his notes and frowned.

"Yeah, I know, but he's going to find out what happened to Mr. Cain and I think it's better when we tell him. Because if he finds out what happened on his own, I bet he surely will collapse!" D.G hoped that the doctor would understand her.

"Hmm.. You're right your majesties. O.K tell him, but you have to promise me that you will bring him back right after you've told him so that we can check his mental condition," he countered.

"I promise .. Thank you," D.G answered and both princesses left the infirmary. What they were going to do next wouldn't be easy, but they had to do it.

His eyes were empty … his face didn't show any expression ... his breathing was deep. Without saying a word he stood there and tried to remember their last conversation

"Cain I love you and I'll never leave you, I promise it. You have to trust the work of the alchemists and you have to trust me!" Glitch took the hand of his love and kissed it.

"I'm afraid," Cain whispered.

"Me too, but as long as we're together nothing can harm us. I want this surgery but I'm not going until you let me," Glitch whispered back.

"You won't change into an arrogant and stiff aristocrat, you have to promise me that O.K?" Glitch's face lit up and a smile started to cover his face.

"I promise, Oh Thank you Cain. Thank you! you won't regret this decision," Glitch now bent over to share a passionate kiss with Cain.

Tears were now running down his chin as he looked at the tombstone in front of his eyes. The name Wyatt Cain was engraved into it and flowers were covering the grave.

His heart ached...He had been so foolish. Although he was not to blame, with only half a brain. But now, with his all his synapses firing right, he felt like a fool. Now he realized what he had done, now he understood what real pain felt like. Now he would remember this sad moment for the rest of his life. He was lonely and the only thing he wished to do was forget.

"I promised that I won't leave him. I told him that I won't forget him. I said that he won't regret his decision," he sobbed while the tears were still streaming down his face.

D.G and Az stood next to him, D.G had laid her hands on his shoulders. She had to fight back tears when she saw how much her friend suffered.

"B...But now I'm the one who regrets this decision. I shouldn't have been so selfish. He loved me the way, I was .. He .. He loved Glitch and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with me, even though I was a head case and now... he's ...he's dead!" he fell to his knees and covered his face with his hands.

"You're not to blame Glitch, it was his decision. He wanted to protect you. He would have decided to protect you no matter if you were awake or not. You know Cain better than me, so you know that he wanted to do this." D.G stroked his shoulder and tried to comfort her friend.

"How did it happen? I mean where did you find him?" Glitch asked. His mouth felt dry after he had stopped crying.

"Ehmm, we don't know exactly how it happened, Glitch. To be honest we didn't even find his body. We only know that he was riding to the South, because he needed to solve the Mystery of what we call "the Blue Fog" but our men in the South said that he and Jeb never arrived. We sent a search party but they couldn't find them either. It's like they disappeared completely. That was 4 weeks ago. We decided to pronounce them dead like we did with all those brave men who disappeared because of the Blue Fog. As long as we don´t find out if they're still alive they're dead to the World," D.G said and sighed.

"Wait a minute … So, Cain might be alive but you didn't do anything to try and find him?" Glitch said and struggled to his feet again, when he stood up he suddenly felt dizzy but he tried to hide it from the girls.

"No we did! But it was to no avail. They're gone! I'm sorry Glitch but ..." Az said. Both girls were afraid of Glitch's sudden change, they could feel the anger in his voice and they could understand why he was behaving like this.

"You can't give up, he wouldn't give up if one of us were missing ... you have to search for him and I'm going to help you!" he screamed, ignoring the pain in his head .

"Glitch, we promised to bring you back to the infirmary, you're still recovering from your surgery and we can't risk a collapse," D.G answered, but Glitch refused to listen to her.

"I don't need to go back to the infirmary. I'm feeling well ... If Cain really could be still alive we have to do something ... And I'm not going to sit in the palace doing nothing .. I-" He had to stop because his vision became blurry.

"Are you sure that you're alright?" D.G could see how her friend suddenly started to wiggle.

Sure you really don't have to .. be …" but suddenly his vision faded into black and he fainted in front of their eyes. Az called for help and two guards brought him to the infirmary where the doctor was already awaiting them.

"He fainted because of hypertension. His brain wasn't fed with enough blood. I told you that something like this could happen." The doctor took Glitch's pulse and turned to face D.G.

"I know, but he will be O.K right?" she asked and tried to avoid the angry looks of the doctor.

"I guess he will be awake again soon. But he shouldn't do something like that again. If his brain doesn't get enough blood, the connections of both halves will break down and that would be a risk for his life," he said alarmed.

"Yeah but what did you expect? A soft Goodbye? He loves Cain, of course he had to behave like this and I don't blame him," D.G said and ground her teeth.

"I know and I totally understand you. I'm just saying that he has to slow down. It's only for his best," the doctor said and left the two princesses alone in Glitch's room

"But I'm afraid that I can't promise that," D.G whispered and looked to Glitch who was still sleeping.


	6. the Blue Fog

Chapter 6 : The blue fog

He was tied to something and it was dark. He could barely see and he didn't like it. Where was he? And how did it happen that he couldn't fully remember how he got in there? He and Jeb had been on their journey to the Southern Base when suddenly this mysterious fog had appeared. The fog wasn't dangerous but blocked their view and made Cain feel dizzy. After struggling for a while he had fainted. The last thing he had seen was his son fighting some Longcoats. That was the only thing he could remember and now this. He thought of Glitch. What should he do now? The poor head case must be still in a coma and he was the prisoner of some creepy Longcoats. He had to escape, no matter how. His love needed him. He tried to free himself from the shackles but he wasn't strong enough.

"What are those damn shackles made off?" he whispered into the silence.

"Seems like Morotanium doesn't it?" a voice answered, scaring the hell out of Cain.

"Kind of," he said and he could hear someone chuckle.

"So whom shall I thank for this answer?" Cain asked, but he was met with silence again. Fine. A dark place, shackles made off Morotanium and a creepy companion. It seemed as if Cain had won the Jackpot. After some time of silence he tried it again.

"You know what? You don't have to tell me your name, but do you know why we are down here? Or do you know where we are? " he asked and suddenly the man next to him started talking again.

"We are in a jail, deep down in an old mine shaft ... the Longcoats brought us here and they were guided by a weird middle aged man with blonde hair and hate in his face."

"Zero," Cain whispered.

"Yeah, I think that was his name ... Do you know him?" the man asked.

"We were friends once ... until the witch came and he decided to split my family, charter me into a Tin Suit and kill my wife," Cain said sarcastically.

"Oh, that doesn't sounds like fun ...Wait a minute so you must be Commander Cain, right?" the man said, and Cain's attention was caught.

"Yes, that's right, how did you know my name?" he asked curious. He knew that he was famous but he didn't believe that he was that famous.

"My name is Patrick ... you recruited me. I was kidnapped with some other guys when we were on our way down to the Southern Base," the man answered.

"So, you are one of the guys I was searching for with my son ... Glad to meet you down here but where are all the others?" Cain could feel hope enlighten.

"I suppose they're all dead. Couldn't bear the power," Patrick whispered.

"Which power?" Cain frowned.. what was Zero up to now?

"The reason why were are here, why they hide us in a mine shaft instead of killing us directly," Patrick whispered and Cain could hear the fear in the boy's voice.

"You have to stop speaking in riddles kid, otherwise this old man here won't understand you," Cain joked in the hope that Patrick would feel more comfortable.

"Zero was freed by some Longcoats who we thought were dead, and when he was freed again he swore to take revenge on the guy who imprisoned him. That's you, but I guess you already know that. The Longcoats told him that the witch died, but Zero somehow wasn't surprised to hear that. It seems as if the Witch herself knew that she would die after the return of Princess D.G."

"So she knew of her death and prepared something, right?" Cain interrupted this new fellow.

"Yes. She prepared something only she, Raynz and Zero knew of, it's called the blue fog and shall bring her beloved darkness to the O.Z," Patrick continued.

"The blue fog? But that's what the Queen called the fog which brought you here," Cain was confused.

"This fog is only part of the plan. We found out that it's only a way to catch young men for _him_," Patrick said and shuddered.

"For whom?" Cain asked. God this kid really had to stop talking in riddles.

"The Witch had a brother ... Nobody knows of this brother because he never seemed to be a threat to the people of the O.Z, but what we've found out is that he must have been much more dangerous than his younger sisters; the witch of the east and west. While one of his sisters died because of Dorothy the Great Gale and his other sister was imprisoned …he himself locked all his power, his soul and his life in a ruby and died. When the wicked witch found out what her brother did to himself, she searched for the ruby and when she found it, she decided to let her brother win the battle after her death," Patrick said.

"Azkadellia never said anything about a ruby." Cain was really confused.

"We think that's because the witch let her see some things but also hid things from her. Although the witch was powerful , Azkadellia could have fought against her ..." Patrick answered.

"That makes sense, Azkadellia often regrets that she didn't try harder to fight the witch. But what I don't understand is why she wanted to die willingly," Cain whispered.

"I guess, that will remain a mystery, maybe she knew that she couldn't win when she finally found the gemstone and she hoped that her powerful brother would reawaken her. What we found out is that Zero is searching for a body. Like the wicked witch, her brother needs a new body. That is why he uses the fog to catch young men. The fog is part of the magic which escapes from the ruby. He needs a brave men for _him_ because chaste souls are easier to control. But as you can conclude ... none of my friends survived ... they were too weak to stand the power of this evil wizard so their bodies turned into dust. I saw it once. My friend and I were escorted into the great hall above the mine shaft. Zero had chosen my friend but his attempt failed and I can still hear the pained screams of my friend while his flesh burned from his bones." Patrick sniffed.

"That doesn't sound good kid...and he spared you because?" Cain didn't want to admit it, but a shiver ran down his spine.

"Zero was angry about the fail and demanded to bring me back to our prison. I am lucky that he didn't chose me until now." Patrick answered, his voice getting lower and lower.

"Don't be afraid, we will get out of here, before I went unconscious because of this damn fog, I could see how my son, Jeb, escaped. I bet he's searching for help. You have to be faithful, kid. I won't let you die," he said.

"And how can you be sure?" Patrick asked suspiciously.

"Because I won't let this bastard Zero win!" Cain said triumphantly and he could hear a chuckle from Patrick.

"Ahh Wyatt Cain, of course I'm going to win and guess what? you're going to be the one who will help me with that. It only needs some more time," a voice said, and made Cain flinch. He knew that voice.

" Hello, Zero," he said and ground his teeth.


	7. a new Glitch, a new journey

Chapter 7: New Glitch , New Journey

"And now he wants to go and search for any sign of Cain. I know you expected that, mother, but isn't there something you can do? We can't let him go on his own, not in his state." D.G and her family were discussing the current situation.

It had been only a few hours since Glitch's miraculous awakening, his announcement to find Cain, and a total mental collapse. He was still asleep and D.G had demanded to talk with her parents about Glitch's plans. The whole royal family was in an uproar.

"My angel listen to me. I can't do anything about Ambrose's mental state nor can I forbid him to search for Cain. I know that you're afraid, so am I, but you know him ... he won't give up until he gets what he wants." Lavender Eyes said with a calm voice. She tried to stay the formal and neutral Queen she was, but talking about her oldest and most faithful friend made it harder to behave like a Queen.

"But Mom, don't you see that he's going to put himself in danger? We CAN'T let him go!" Az wailed.

"Kids, please don't be so harsh on your Mom, it's not easy for her to make this decision. Ambrose is one of our most trusted friends ...you have to give her some time." Ahamo stood behind his wife, his hands rested on her shoulder.

"Ahamo right, Queen is afraid. Don't know what to do. Doesn't want Ambrose to get into trouble, but doesn't want him to suffer too," Raw said. The Viewer had arrived at the Palace right after D.G sent him a telepathic message.

Lavender Eyes was pale, her face looked guilty ...she knew that it was too dangerous for Ambrose to walk through the woods on his own. She had spent hours with the Alchemists and Doctors and all had told her that it was too dangerous. But she couldn't do this. She had to let him go. Deep down in her heart she knew that Cain was still alive, and deep down she could feel that Ambrose would be able to find his love. It was time for her to risk something. She had lost too much before when she had been cautious. She had made a decision.

"My dearest daughters, I'm aware of the consequences, but he's not my son. Of course it's hard for me to let him go. Don't you think that I'm afraid too? He's my friend! But I'm the Queen, I have to be neutral ... I know that I can forbid things, but what sort generous Queen am I if I forbid my advisor to search for his happiness? It's one of the hardest decisions I've had to make and my answer is that I will let him go. Even though it means that we could lose him forever," The Queen said with a serious voice ...her heart felt like it was pierced by a knife.

"Thank you your majesty," said a new voice. Everyone turned around to see Glitch standing in the door frame. He looked much healthier than before and he had changed his clothes. Now he was wearing one of his old uniforms.

"Glitch you're awake again! Glad to see you." D.G rushed to her friend to give him one of the biggest hugs she had ever given him.

"I'm glad to see you too, doll," he said and patted her head.

"But would you mind if you call me Ambrose from now on?" he added and D.G´s eyes widened in shock. Had she lost her friend now, even though he wasn't gone yet?

"Er, but you ... in the infirmary ...and no matter ...you won't care" D,G stammered.

"I know what I said in the infirmary, doll, and I'm sorry but that doesn't matter anymore. Wyatt Cain died and Glitch died with him. I can't handle it. Glitch was happy, Glitch was in love. He had Cain, they had a life together and now everything is gone. I'm alone again ...like Ambrose. I know it's hard for you but as long as Cain is dead to the world, Glitch is dead as well,", he said, his voice trembled and his throat felt dry but he knew that D.G would understand.

"Wow." D.G took one step back and looked into Ambrose eyes.

"I'm sorry, please don't look at me like that " Ambrose felt uncomfortable because D.G's look struck like an icicle stuck to his heart.

"No, no I can understand that ... we all miss Cain and we all loved him. I'm so sorry for you. I can imagine that it feels horrible. We all feel like that. I was just surprised how smart you are now," she said and chuckled.

"Thanks to my full noggin," he joked and hugged her again.

"I'm so glad that you understand me. Thank you," Ambrose whispered into her ear.

"I want you to be happy ... that's why I'll stop being pessimistic. If you want to find Cain I'll let you go," she countered, and Ambrose's face lit up.

"BUT!" she added.

"We will join you," Azkadellia finished the sentence of her younger sister.

"Your majesties, that is very friendly, but you can't join me, it's too dangerous!" Ambrose protested.

"That's why I don't want you to go on your own. You need us. Raw will join us too and Mom organized a little group of men who will escort us. Remember when we first met? You and me, Raw and Cain ... we had nobody else and only Cain had a gun but we won anyway. Come on Ambrose, you won't tell me that you lost this wide eyed optimism of yours!" D.G said.

"And your duties to the kingdom?... You are a princess. Is that O.K for you, your highness?" he looked to the Queen who looked worried.

"My dear friend, I'm not satisfied with my daughters' decision, but I can't change their minds. And I don't want to lose you either, so I have to let them protect you. I hired the best men I could find to escort you, so I'm confident that you'll find what you're looking for. I wish you to be happy," she answered and stood up from her throne.

Ambrose walked to her and bowed.

"I'm allowed to hug my Queen?" he asked and Lavender Eyes chuckled. She looked to Ahamo who nodded with a smile.

"Of course," she said and both shared a bone crushing hug.

"You know that I always will be in your debt, " he whispered.

"Don't say that, you're my friend. That's what friends are for. My daughters won't let anything happen. They are two powerful grownups and we have to accept that," she whispered back.

"I love you," he said and tried to hold back tears.

"So do I and now go and find your Tin Man," Lavender answered and let her friend go.

"O.K Girls ... Raw, we will leave in the early morning after we all had some sleep and I finished my preparing. A meal would be appropriate now because I'm hungry. And tomorrow we start operation Tin Man," Ambrose said triumphantly and smiled.

"That is the man I know," D.G chuckled and they left to the diner room to have a proper meal.


	8. Meeting the red ruby

Chapter 8: Meeting the red ruby

"So you got out of that Tin Suit, huh?" Cain felt frozen. The look on Zero's face was cold.

"I'm not here to talk with you about old days, my friend. I want you to meet someone. I promise that he will give you everything that you deserve right now. Take him to the great hall … and take that kid too!" Zero shouted to a bunch of Longcoats.

"Can't wait to meet that friend of yours," Cain joked.

Two men opened his shackles, took his arms and transported Cain out of the mine shaft. Outside it was bright. It had to be midday. Cain wanted to know how long he had been stuck in the underground, but there was no sign that could help him out of his confusion. He had to find a way to screw those dumbasses but he couldn't think. He felt like he was on drugs. Down in the mineshaft he had thought that it had to do with the loss of light, but even now in the bright light his vision was blurry. What the hell was going on with him? He couldn't walk on his own, so the Longcoats had to carry him. Fortunately, it wasn't a long walk. They soon arrived at the great hall. A place belonging to a majestic palace which had been built only two miles away from the mineshaft. Cain was impressed, the Queen had never mentioned a palace in the Southern territories of the O.Z so Zero and his men must have built it on their own. When they passed a troop of training Longcoats it reminded Cain of the old days. He could see he and Glitch knocking out some Longcoats, stealing their uniforms and saving D.G and Raw. He would never forget the way Glitch had fought against them, his gracious moves and the beaming smile on his face after all of them were unconscious. GLITCH! That brought him back to reality, he had to fight against this dizziness. Big gates opened when they reached the building and Cain and Patrick were brought inside. Now it was dark again, there were no windows and only a few torches lightened the corridor. The grips of the Longcoats got tighter. Cain saw that one of them was sweating ...They were nervous, but what were they afraid of? Finally they arrived at the doors of the great hall. All of a sudden the Longcoats left Cain and Patrick on their own. Relieved that they didn't have to follow them. Even Zero was gone now.

"Ehm, Kid, How bad was this guy again?" Cain wasn't the anxious kind of guy, but he felt his stomach turn after their escort had left the corridor.

"I'm afraid that we're going to find that out soon," Patrick whispered back.

"Hell NO! Who am I? I'm not a coward. I'm Wyatt Cain and we're going to leave this place now! Those Longcoats aren't going to keep me imprisoned again! Come boy. Their fear is our ticket into freedom." Cain grabbed Patrick's arm and started running.

But suddenly they stopped … It felt like an invisible wall tried to prevent them from escaping, No not like a wall, it felt like they were trapped in quicksand. They couldn't move. Cain tried to turn his head, but he couldn't find the solution of their sudden inability to move. And then something pulled at them. It felt like a hand, but there was only smoke. The door to the great hall stood open and Cain realized what was going on.

"Seems as if HE decided to make us stay," he gasped as the grip tightened.

The invisible power transported them into the hall and made them fall to the floor in front of a huge platform. When Cain and Patrick got back on their feet, they were met with a horrible sight. Cain's jaw dropped open. Patrick shivered and covered his mouth with one of his hands.

"Oh my God, it's them" he said unable to say more.

There were bodies everywhere … Dead bodies … Lying on the floor, covering tables. Most of them were horribly deformed ... There were bodies without skin, with fire scars, others looked like part of them had changed into dust (Cain remembered what Patrick had told him about his friend) There was blood everywhere and it smelled like burned flesh. Some of the corpses had no faces but those with faces were worse. Cain could see the pain and the fear in the eyes of those who couldn't bear the power. Most of them had their mouths open, blood running out of their noses and eyes. Behind the platform was something that looked like a pyre ... and next to it skeletons of those who had burned down completely. Cain felt sick ... this man wasn't human ...he and that kid were in big trouble and he could swear that he would never see Ambrose ever again. Suddenly the glistening of a red gemstone caught their attention and they stopped observing the dead.

"Wyatt Cain, I eagerly awaited you!" a cold voice said but neither Cain nor Patrick could see anyone.

Soon they realized that the voice came out of the red ruby, Patrick had been right. Something ... or somebody was living in there like a genie. But all they knew was that this one was dangerous and that he needed a body.

"And whom am I talking with?" Cain asked. He could barely breathe, but he forced his voice to sound strong and fearless.

"Oh you will soon enough experience who I am," the voice answered, still sounding very cold.

"That sounds relieving," Cain murmured, but the voice didn't respond.

It was silent again and Cain felt uncomfortable but strangely enough it didn't bother him. What bothered him was that he was clueless what to do. He was a Tin Man, a brave man who had won so many battles ...who had saved the Life of Everyone in the O.Z ...and now he was talking to a gemstone... afraid of someone invisible. He felt like a coward. But suddenly his eyes fell upon one of the corpses. The young man was wearing a uniform of the palace. It was very similar to Glitch's and Cain realized that this boy was one of Glitch's apprentices. Cain swallowed when his brain brought him back to his memories of Glitch. He couldn't play the rough Tin Man now. He knew that he hadn't planned on how to escape, and, regarding the many dead men, it seemed impossible to escape without a very clever one. Their new enemy was powerful and sadistic. They couldn't risk a mistake. Even if his brain told him that he had to act like a Tin Man his heart told him not to. He wanted to survive this situation, he wanted to hold Glitch in his arms again and that meant that he and the kid had to join the game. After a very long time of silence the gemstone started talking again.

"But before you find out who I am, or before we will start with our business. I want you to stay at my home and enjoy a meal with me and my companions," the voice said mischievously.

"You mean the guys who left us alone outside?, Nah I´m not sure if they really want to spend a diner with me, the kid and you," Cain chuckled nervously.

"They will, dear Captain, they will. And you don't have a choice anyway!" the voice answered in a scary calm tone.

Patrick gave Cain a nervous look and it seemed as if Cain could read his thoughts.

"I'm not sure if we should make this thing angry, don't you think we should accept his invitation?" the boy now whispered and Cain nodded.

"You're right, I think we should join the game, but we have to be careful, I don't want to end up like those guys around us. It seems as if Mr. Gemstone/Ghost thingy wants to talk with us first. Maybe he needs to know if we're really chaste and if we're strong enough to bear the power. Maybe he's getting weak and doesn't want to risk things. His weakness could be our chance," Cain whispered back.

"It seems as if we have to accept your invitation. My friend and I don't want to offend a gentleman like you and since we have no other choice, I guess it's the only right thing to do," Cain stammered to make the man …gemstone ..thingy believe that they were impressed by his wickedness.

"Fine, a very wise decision Captain. I will call for General Zero and my servants will prepare the meal for us. Allister, Ignaz, please escort our guest into the dining room and tell Zero that he will join us," the voice said … when he cried for the Longcoats the gemstone was trembling and Cain could see the fear in the eyes of the men who had to escort them.

Even his minions were terrified of this piece of rock. He didn't want to imagine how powerful he was and how his punishments looked like. His only hope was that his son had made it back to the palace and that people were already searching for him. What he had to do now, was to play out time and survive as long as possible.


	9. Building up a plan

Chapter 9: Building up a plan

"You lost your orientation, right?" D.G and her sister were sitting on a log somewhere along the Old Road. Glitch hadn't stopped going in a circle and they were afraid that he had lost his mind again.

"NO! I'm just reconnoitering the landscape! Fifteen years in this tank and now all this stress ... My brain doesn't work like it did before. And I'm afraid that it will never work like it did before again," Ambrose stammered and turned his head so that he could see the Road again.

"I'm sorry Ambrose, we didn't want to offend you, but if you want to find Cain we should work out a plan, don't you think?" The younger princess asked and the advisor let himself fall down on the log next to Azkadellia.

"Yeah, I guess you're right... but even with a plan it won't be easy to find him .. The O.Z is huge it could take days." Ambrose sighed and rubbed his temples.

"I think, we should follow the Road to the Southern Base first, because that's the place where he and Jeb got lost ... maybe we will find some hints there." Azkadellia said and rubbed Glitch's back.

"Maybe …I hope so," the man whispered.

"Ambrose clueless and sad ... wants to help Cain but doesn't feel well," Raw suddenly said and Ambrose looked up to the viewer. The princesses folded their arms in front of their chests and shared a look. Ambrose could see their anger and jumped up, anxiously going around.

"OH Raw, I guess something is terribly wrong with this gift of yours. I'm feeling fantastic. Really!"he stammered looking nervously from one princess to the other. He smiled innocently, but deep down he knew that he had lost their trust.

"So you're not feeling well, huh? We thought that you were ready for this journey!" D.G now said, her jaw clenching. He didn't like the look on her face.

"Fine ... yes I might be a little bit tired and my head is killing me, but that isn't important now! I mean I'm not missing and I'm here together with you, so if I faint you will be there to help me ... and I... I ...I -" D.G slapped him so that he stopped glitching.

"And you want to find Cain, we know, but you can't put yourself in danger!" Azkadellia said with a calm voice.

"As if that would be so easy to avoid in this realm," Glitch murmured and let himself sink back on the log again.

"We should take a rest and make camp, it's getting dark and it's easier to catch a Tin Man with a rested and clear mind," D. G suggested and all nodded.

They had three tents, one for the two princesses, one for Raw and Ambrose and one for the two Tin Man who escorted them and for some of their supplies. After they had put up the tents, D.G and Az had used their magic to light a campfire. "With magic it's much easier and doesn't take so much time," Az told her younger sister. Now they were sitting around the warm fire waiting until a stew was ready.

"How are you feeling?" D.G asked when she handed Glitch a cup with warm stew.

"Better, my headache isn't killing me anymore and I guess after this stew my tummy will stop growling like a bear," he grinned and took the cup in his hands.

D.G grinned back at her friend and let herself sink next to him. She watched him when he was eating the warm meal with passion and her grin grew bigger. When he was sitting there, he reminded her of Glitch again. She knew that her old friend hadn't disappeared, that was impossible because both were the same person and Ambrose still behaved like Glitch sometimes, but there was something missing. Something that made her realize that his wide –eyed optimism and his joy were locked away somewhere deep in his mind. She could feel that he missed Cain and she guessed that this was the reason why he wanted to lock his feelings away. Maybe he thought that Glitch wasn't strong or intelligent enough to find the Tin Man, or to deal with his death. Maybe he saved himself from being hurt. Even though she couldn't fully explain to herself why Glitch was behaving like he did, she was sure they would find out what happened to Cain and she definitely knew that her old friend would come back one day.

When they all were finished with their dinner, they decided to go to bed, because it was getting too cold to stay outside forever and each of them became tired.

He didn't sleep well that night. After two months of stillness and two months of total blackness he now had nightmares again. The only difference was that this time he didn't dream of his brain surgery ... He dreamt of Cain.

The Tin Man was sitting at a table, his wrist tied to the chair he was sitting on. Next to him was a young boy with short red hair and next to this guy was… Zero! Glitch shuddered. The ex-cop and minion of the evil Witch were sitting at this table too and his face was as cold as the last time he had seen it. Now Glitch wasn't sure if this was just a dream or if he had some kind of a vision. But that couldn't be a vision because Zero was locked away in a Tin Suit. He tried to open his eyes, but they remained shut and even with trying his best they didn't want to open. Instead of stressing his eyes even harder, he decided to focus on his dream. Cain was talking, but he neither looked to Zero nor to the boy. He stared at a gemstone which was lying on the head of the table, glistening in the light of the chandelier. Had his love lost his mind or did his dream want to play a joke on him? Glitch didn't know but Cain's behavior confused him. Suddenly he could feel a cold breeze and everyone in the room stopped talking. Glitch wished that he could hear what they had been talking about but it seemed as if he was deaf. Now smoke was coming out of the gemstone, first it was faint but after some time the smoke grew thicker and some kind of hand was formed. As if the whole situation wasn't confusing enough the hand sidled over the table, heading towards Cain. Glitch could feel that the Tin Man was nervous, fear building up in his body. He didn't like the situation, this whole nightmare was pulling at his nerves. How could it be that he was fully aware of everything that happened there but his eyes still refused to open? He didn't want to see what happened next. But it was hopeless. The smoky hand reached the chair of Cain and grabbed him. The Tin Man started screaming and something in Glitch's body started flinching ... He shivered ... Cain was in real pain! He couldn't explain himself what this gemstone thing did to him, but it had to be something horrible. He wanted to turn his face away, wanted to close his eyes .. but he couldn't control the pictures in his mind. Cain gave a wince of pain and Glitch suddenly realized that his flesh started burning, leaving fire scars on the Tin Man's arms. Glitch's stomach turned and he felt sick. Cain suffered and he couldn't do anything against it … He felt tears running down his cheek and the pain in his chest was unbearable ... Suddenly he was able to turn away from his crying love, but he was met with a sight which was all the worse. There were dead bodies everywhere, dead young boys with the same expression on their faces as Cain … young boys without a face ...deformed and bleeding. He wanted to throw up, but even this wasn't allowed. All he could do was stare at Cain who was dying from pain, burning like someone had set him on fire. Crying. .. Screaming ... Begging. After a long time his body gave up and his lips formed a last sentence: "I love you "and then he passed out. Glitch was unable to move, to breath or to think .. his heart felt like somebody had run a knife into it .his mouth was dry ... Had he really witnessed the death of Wyatt Cain?, he didn't want to believe it, he couldn't believe it ... it was just a dream But still he could hear himself screaming in pain, feel how his feet made him walk in front of the dead body of Cain ... unnoticed by everyone else. "I love you too," he whispered and suddenly he woke up, dripping in sweat and with a racing heart.

"Cain," he whispered hoping that Raw wouldn't hear him. He needed some fresh air so he decided to leave the tent and take a walk.

Outside the air was cool and the wind was tickling his nose. He loved the serenity and peace of the night, but the disadvantage of this stillness was his inability to forget his current nightmare. Everything had felt so real, he was even able to touch Cain, feeling the heat of his burned body. But the thought of him dying like this was too horrible. It couldn't be true. Although he was deep in thought he suddenly heard the rustle of branches and he noticed that a shadow was heading towards him. What should he do know? His brain told him that panicking wasn't the right thing to do, this person was alone and he didn't want to worry the others. So both his brain and his heart agreed that he could beat this person on his own, even though he felt sick from his dream and his muscles were aching. The person was now standing right in front of him, but Glitch could only see his silhouette because the trees and the clouds covered the two moons. Glitch raised his arms clenching his fist, breathing calmly ... he was ready to fight but suddenly his counterpart started speaking ...his voice was very familiar.

"Whoa, calm down buddy you don't want to hurt the son of your partner, do you?" the shadowy figure whispered and Glitch lowered his arms again.

"Jeb? Is that you? How were you able to identify me in this darkness?" Glitch asked in confusion and he could hear the other man giggle.

"Yes, silly it's me. I'm a trained Resistance fighter, everyone of us had to learn how to set enemies apart from allies. But more importantly: What are you doing out here at this late hour?" Jeb asked.

Now the moonlight was beaming through some of the branches and fell upon the face of the young boy. He had the same hair as his father and the same masculine facial features.

"Just wanted to ask you the same question," Glitch said, his heart full of hope that Jeb could help them to find Cain.

"Well, I'm here because I was searching for you. One day ago, I reached the palace after my dad and I had been attacked from this mysterious blue fog and the Queen told me that you were already searching for us, so I headed after you," Jeb said and he could hear the former head-case sighing.

"So that means that you lost your father in this fog and you also don't know where he could be?" Glitch asked and his heart dropped again.

"Unfortunately, yes." Jeb answered and his voice sounded sad.

"This fog made us feel dizzy and I was lucky that I could escape, then I met some Longcoats who were waiting behind a bunch of trees. I could beat them but I hurt my ar . Then I made my way back to the palace and now I'm here, " the young boy added.

"The fog made you dizzy? That's sounds interesting ... we should find the reason for it .. but first of we have to find your father," Glitch frowned. This damn fog seemed to be a bigger problem than he had expected. There were so many questions rushing through his head, making his brain work harder than the weeks before. Suddenly he felt that his headache was coming back and all his thinking exhausted him.

"I guess we should rest now .. Come and join me in our tent and tomorrow we will build up a plan. You must be tired from your endless journeys and your arm must hurt, right?" Glitch added and clapped Jeb on the shoulder and now he could see the younger Tin Man nodding. Together they made their way back to the tent of the Viewer and the Advisor and fell asleep. This time Glitch could sleep.

The next morning was sunny and warm. He could hear birds twittering and the whistle of the wind blowing gently through the branches of the trees. His head didn't hurt anymore which meant that his headaches were gone. His nightmares had stopped immediately after his conversation with Jeb Cain and to his luck he didn't feel exhausted either. Then suddenly someone was rubbing his arm and he could hear a dark voice saying: "Ambrose has to wake up, everyone is waiting," It was Raw. Although he wanted to stay wrapped up in his bedroll, he obeyed the wish of the Viewer and opened his eyes.

Glitch stretched his muscles and yawned when he left the tent and scuffed to the others. D.G, Azkadellia, Raw and Jeb were sitting around the Campfire and the two Tin Man were standing behind the younger Cain who lent over a huge map.

"Morning Ambrose, Glad to see you awake. Did you sleep well?" D.G asked him and smiled.

"I slept like a log, doll. Thank you for asking. What is the boy doing there?" he asked back and tried to smile so that the younger princess was satisfied with his answer.

"I'M showing these guys where this fog surprised my me and my dad. I did a lot of thinking last night, couldn't sleep and I might have a plan how we can find him," Jeb answered for D.G and Ambrose froze.

"You might have a plan? That sounds great. Let's hear it," the advisor stammered and came to a halt behind Jeb's back. His eyes focused on the map.

"We won't find my dad, if we scour the whole landscape of the O.Z. What we need is someone who escort us, otherwise it would be hopeless to find him in time. The fog carried him away and the whole place was surrounded by Longcoats so we better …" Jeb started saying.

"That's it! We don't need someone we need something," Ambrose whispered. "Wait do you mean that?" he asked and Jeb nodded. D.G and Azkadellia shared a confused look but the two men continued talking in riddles.

"That's a great idea, kid! It will bring us to whoever is responsible for the disappearance of our men and we will find Cain right in time!" Glitch yelled full of joy and fell around Jeb's neck. The boy blushed in embarrassment but didn't interrupt the hug.

"Ehmm, guys, I don't want to disturb you, but could you please tell us what you have planned? And please speak English!" Azkadellia said and both men turned to face the two princesses.

"Oh of course your majesties, please excuse my manners," Ambrose said and bowed gently.

"It's all right you don't have to bow, just tell us the plan," D.G said and giggled softly.

"O.K we need to go to the place where Cain got lost and there we have to wait for this fog. If our conjectures are right it will imprison us as same as all the other men and then it will take us to .. well, woever is responsible for all this mysteries," Glitch said in excitement.

"That sounds like a plan, but are you sure that it's safe?" D.G asked in confusion while Glitch only shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, doll. I guess it doesn't matter how we will search for him, because there's no way that we don't have to fight against someone," he said after some time.

"Ambrose is right, I have seen how many Longcoats were hiding from us and I saw how well they were trained, they and this fog belong together, that's for sure. Someone is training them, someone is giving them shelter and we are going to visit this person!" Jeb added and everyone else nodded.

"O.K then let's go and search for this place. We shouldn't spend too much time with babbling, right?" the younger princess asked and her sister had to laugh.

"That's my baby sister," she giggled and both started to break their camp (with magic of course).

Later that day, they made their way to the Southern Base and the place where Jeb had seen his father for the last time. It wasn't a very long trip and it took them less than 3 hours to reach their goal.

"So here it is," Jeb said and pointed at the ground.

"And what's the plan now?" Azkadellia asked.

"We wait here," Glitch answered.

And so they waited and waited …. and waited. But nothing happened. The suns were setting and Glitch's hope was at rock bottom.

"Maybe we have to find another way," D.G whispered and stroked Glitch's back.

"No we can't give up. I'm sure that this fog will appear!" the advisor yelled but deep in his heart he knew that his plan had failed.

"What about we stay here at night, but tomorrow we will find another solution?" Azkadellia asked, but Ambrose couldn't hold back tears.

"I don't want to believe that he's dead ...I miss him so much," he whimpered and then he fell into D.G´s arms.

"He's not dead! And we will find him!" she whispered.

While Glitch and D.G shared a long hug they others made another camp and soon after D.G comforted Glitch, he fell asleep. He didn't dream that night ... his head was empty as same as his soul. They only thing he could feel was the aching in his chest. This unstoppable pain slowly eating him the coldness of night wrapped him into its blanket and he felt his muscles soften. Suddenly he felt dizzy, his head now like a lead weight. This strange feeling made him feel uncomfortable and he tried to open his eyes, but he couldn't. He could hear voices and yelling and he knew that something was terribly wrong. This dizziness, this crippling feeling in his toes, the voices! They were in big trouble. Then everything faded into black, his last thought holding onto Cain.

It was too bright! Oh how much he hated this bright light! His throat was dry and he felt like he had to throw up. He opened his eyes again and now he could see that he was lying on his back, tied to something and staring into a pair of blue eyes.

"Morning sunshine," the cold, rough voice said which made Glitch's stomach turn.

It was Zero .


	10. the Promise

Chapter 10 : A promise

"Zero! Who thought that we would ever meet again?" Ambrose said his voice full of sarcasm. Zero wasn't in the right mood for a small talk even though he enjoyed his victory over Cain.

"Stop babbling around Headcase! I'm not here to talk with you," he shouted in reply.

"Yes, just like the Zero I remember. Memories are a great thing aren't they?" this time it was more a question to himself than to the man standing in front of him, but the former Longcoat didn't seem to be amused and ordered two of his companions to carry Ambrose away.

"Whoa wait, where are you taking me? Don't I have a right to ...let me see, get to know your evil plan?" the advisor asked.

"Didn't I tell you to shut the hell up?" Zero snapped and Ambrose obeyed.

They brought him to an enormous palace which seemed to appear out of nowhere. Ambrose wondered what had happened to the others and more importantly he wondered where those dumb heads brought him. Inside this palace it was dark. Ambrose didn't like the place, it reminded him too much of darker times ... Times he had spent in a prison ... Times of his brain removal. Ambrose expected them to carry him into a hall or something, for they were heading towards a massive and huge door, but all of a sudden they turned to the right and threw him into a small room only a few feet away from this mysterious door.

"So you'll wait here advisor ... And no tricks! My men will watch you! I advise you to stay here, for an escape will have terrible consequences," Zero told him with a devilish smirk. Ambrose gulped ...Not because he was afraid of consequences. He feared that something bad had happened to Cain and he knew that he had to stay in this stinking room for he could feel that he was near his love. Then the Longcoat left and he was left behind, alone .. with two (very intelligent looking) Longcoats ... The advisor sighed and waited for his destiny.

His steps were hard, loud and cold. With satisfaction in his heart he headed to the great hall. His master had called for him and he had to have dinner with this idiot Cain. Now that he had caught this stupid Head case he felt even better. He could extort the Tin Man now ... He would make him pay ... He would make him bleed and he would enjoy every single moment.

The man was already sitting at the table, his master-the red ruby- lying on the head of the table. He bowed firmly in front of the gemstone and took a seat , next to the boy with the red hair.

"Thank you for joining us Commander Zero." The cold voice of the gemstone made him shiver no matter if it seemed foolish or not, he had respect of the shimmering ruby.

"It's my pleasure, who wouldn't like to spend their evening time with the honorable Captain Wyatt Cain? " he replied nasally trying to sound as ironic as he could. Cain ground his teeth in anger.

"Truly spoken my dear Commander ... Truly spoken. Well, now that you're here we can finally begin with our festivities. Mr. Cain would you mind if we now let you in on our plans?" the voice added with the same ironic undertone and all Wyatt could do was nod.

"Maybe this kid already told you what I want, but I don't mind to repeat it for you. I need a body ... a body of a brave man, a man with a chaste heart. As you can see, I tried it very often and unfortunately I failed every time. But that isn't a problem anymore because I found a way to fight this little unpleasantness. If you would please answer me this question: What does the oath of the Tin Man say?" the gemstone said and Cain got a very uncomfortable feeling in his chest .

"Be brave, be honest, be faithful, be strong and keep your chastity for it's the greatest good of a Tin Man," the old oath was still burned in his memory and he would never forget the day when he had recited it for the first time. The pride he had felt, the tears in the eyes of his mother and father. Now he only felt fear, it was strange how time could change things from the better into the worse. The gemstone snickered.

"Good, good. So now tell me, do you believe that you are a true Tin Man?" the ruby asked him. Cain knew what would happen to him. He had considered it before but now he was sure what was waiting for him.

"For a long time, I didn't work as a Tin Man ... So I think that my answer has to be: No" he replied nevertheless.

" You think so, huh? Well I don't think so ... In contrary: You Mr. Cain seem to have the perfect body for me! That's why my men brought you here, that's why we kidnapped all of your troops ... We needed the Captain to search for his lambs. It was all Zero's idea my dear Captain ... and you were foolish and naïve enough to walk into our trap." Now the gemstone laughed, it was a hellish and wicked laugh. Cain gulped again. He knew that he wasn't foolish but he also knew that his loyalty had often brought him into dangerous situations and now he neither had a plan to escape nor the feeling to move.

"So that's why you're so joyful tonight?" the Tin Man asked. The silly grin of the Longcoat making him nervous.

"I'm so glad that you finally get what you deserve, plus I found something interesting on my way here," Zero giggled. Now he looked like a little school boy and not like an evil villain. Cain hated this mysterious talking. This lack of knowledge was exhausting. Finally the gemstone asked the question that was rushing through Cain's mind for minutes.

"So what did you find Commander? Something helpful for our further plans?" the voice asked.

"I think so ... I found someone who might be familiar to Mr. Cain," Zero answered and Cain froze.

"Jeb, they found him," he thought to himself.

"His name is Ambrose and he's the Advisor of the Queen," Zero smirked and looked to Cain. The eyes of the Tin Man widened, his heart beating like hell. Glitch was awake? And he was here? He must have been searching for him. Different emotions were rushing through his body. On the one hand he was relieved and excited to hear that Glitch was awake again, but on the other hand he feared for the life of his love. How could he risk such a journey? How could the Queen allow him to leave his bed? Now he felt anger, not only against Zero but also against the Queen. And more importantly he asked himself, what they were going to do with Glitch.

"I heard that you and this Headcase are a couple ... Who would believe that Wyatt Cain turns out to be a queen" The Longcoat laughed.

"That sounds interesting ... You should bring him in," the red ruby replied.

"But wait ... First I want Mr. Cain to promise me something," he added and Zero froze in his actions.

"I bet that you're going to refuse my will but I guess that I already found a solution for this problem. I want you to promise me that you're going to lie to your beloved. If you don't want me to kill him, you have to promise me that you don't refuse my will and that you will run him off," the gemstone said with a devilish voice.

An icy shiver ran down Cain's spine. He had to obey the wills of this creature ... he didn't want to but he simple had to follow his claims.

"I'll never risk the life of someone gain," he thought to himself and made his decision.

"I promise," he said with a low voice and stared to the ground. He never had been so ashamed of himself.

"Done! Now bring him in," the shimmering stone ordered.

Zero jumped up and left the table, he could see the pain in Cain's eyes and he could smell the fear in his sweat. He chuckled softly when he walked to the room, where he had locked up this all too chatty advisor. When he entered the room, he found him talking the ears off his two colleagues.

"Please take him away! I can't stand to hear his voice anymore," one of them begged.

"Shut up Ambrose! Come my master wants to see you," Zero yelled and grabbed for the arm of the man with the brown eyes.

"Why so rough Zero, Did someone pee on your dinner?" Ambrose asked mischievously which made Zero want to kick him, but he had to keep cool. His task was to bring the advisor to his master and then this naïve idiot would stop with those stupid jokes all alone.

"Just follow me Head-Case," he said with his mouth half closed.

"As you wish," Ambrose sighed and followed the Longcoat. This time he led him to the huge door and this time both entered a great hall where Ambrose's stomach fell and his limbs froze. It was the hall he had seen in his nightmare! Dead bodies lying everywhere, the same dark atmosphere, he could feel the same cold breeze and when he turned around to see if Cain was there as well, he spotted the Tin Man sitting on a huge table.

"Cain, you're alive!" he yelled and without hesitation, he ran to his love. He didn't want to believe that his nightmare had been a vision and he didn't want to hesitate like he had done in his dream. Passionately he fell around Cain's neck, who had jumped off his chair right after Ambrose had spotted him.

"I've missed you so much...They said that you were dead, but I didn't want to believe them ... I didn't gave up hope," he started babbling, but Cain covered his mouth. Suspiciously Ambrose looked him in the eyes and noticed that something was different ... They were cold. Not because they were icy blue like ever, No something behind his eyes was different.

"Why are you here?" Cain asked his heart aching.

He felt uncomfortable with the whole situation but he had to act like the Gemstone had ordered him to. The eyes of Glitch went wide when the words had left Cain's lips and he could see that the man was sad about his rude question. It was not the glance he had expected to see after so much time. of being apart but he couldn't risk that someone would harm Glitch. He looked so healthy now. His hair was combed, his eyes full of wit, and his voice strong. He shouldn't lose it again. Cain knew what he had to do, but it lacerated his heart.

"I'm here to save you ...Well the saving part doesn't look like I wanted it to look ... But now I'm here and don't believe that I'm going to leave you alone again!" Ambrose answered.

He hadn't changed! Not a tiny bit. He seemed to be more rid of himself but he acted like Glitch, spoke like him and his heart was still at the right place.

"You have no right to be here, not after you lied to me so rudely!"Cain said trying to sound as if he was mad at Glitch. The advisor flinched and looked at him in horror.

"That's right be afraid of me that's the only way to save you," Cain thought to himself, fighting against tears.

"How can you call me a liar?" Ambrose countered with a gulp, he tried to stay calm, Cain could see it in his eyes.

"Don't be an idiot Glitch! You promised me that you wouldn't leave me. You left me!" he said making the other man even more nervous.

"That's not true. Cain, what's wrong with you? " Ambrose asked with a raised voice, his countenance slowly fading away.

"Nothing is wrong with me, I'm fine ... but you lied to me and your arrogant behavior makes it even worse. You left me! You were in a coma and didn't care about me being left behind! And now you're only here to show me that you can take care of yourself, aren't you? You promised not to change and now you came here to rub your Pride in!" Cain said. He knew that everything he said was total nonsense but it seemed to affect Glitch.

"You're out of your mind!" he yelled. " I'm neither arrogant nor full of Pride! I love you Cain, that's why I'm here! They told me that you're dead, I didn't want to believe them so I started to search you," he added but Cain interrupted him

"LIES! BLOODY LIES!" the Tin Man yelled like he was Insane … He covered his ears and acted like a little child which didn't want to hear its parents.

"Cain would you please stop acting like a Madman and listen to me!" Ambrose tried to stop him, but Cain didn't listen. He knew that he had to hurt Glitch first and then he had to drive him crazy afterwards.

"GO AWAY I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN!" Cain kept yelling. But Ambrose didn't give up hope.

"Cain please … Wyatt… I love you," he sobbed, tears strolling down his cheek.

Now Cain felt like he really was what the people called him: a heartless Tin Man. The sadness in Glitch's voice made him shiver. The stake in his heart running deeper and deeper. It hurt to see him suffer and it ripped Cain into pieces.

"But .. I don't love you anymore," he said with a cold voice and now he could see that everything around Glitch shattered. The former head case sunk to his knees, his whole body was shivering as if it tried to shake of the sadness and pain. He covered his face with his hands and sobbed.

"Well, if that doesn't change things," Zero now interrupted the situation and walked towards the crying Advisor. "What's wrong Ambrose? Did someone pee on your dinner?" he asked sarcastically, enjoying every word.

"Don't you want to kill me? Now that I know that Cain feels at home here and won't go with me?", Ambrose asked with a whisper.

"Nah, Killing you would be too gracious of us ... believe me Advisor there is something even worse than dying, but you will see! I don't want to be the guy who saves you from seeing your world fading into darkness," Zero answered and now he couldn't hold back an evil laugh.

"What do you mean? The witch is dead... It's over," Ambrose stammered in confusion ... he looked to Zero then to Cain but neither of their glances helped him to get an answer.

"You will see," Zero laughed and hit him with an iron bar . Ambrose's world faded into black and he fell to the ground ...He wasn't quite sure but it seemed as if Cain was screaming: NOO! After Zero had hit him.

"That wasn't part of the arrangement!" Cain yelled as Ambrose was lying on the floor, unconscious.

"Why so worried, my dear Captain? We only saved him from more pain ... Zero will bring him back to his friends. I guess now that he knows that you don't care for him, they will head back to the palace and that is all you wanted right?" the gemstone said coldly.

"I want him to be safe," Cain replied whispering.

"And he will be," Zero said, the irony still in his voice.

"I would be more afraid of yourself," the Gemstone laughed and Cain gulped.

"Say Goodbye to the world Cain," Zero yelled and hit him with the iron bar.


	11. Going Home

Chapter 11: Going Home

Author's Note:

First I want to say that not only this Chapter, but also the whole story is dedicated to my dearest darling Aloysious, or here she's known as Nosferatu's Cigarette-Binge. You give me so much hope and you encourage me so much ... Without you my stories wouldn't exist. THANK YOU! And I want to say thank you to the visitors and viewers of my story. I don't know who you are, but I thank you for your interest ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of this story. They're not mine! All rights belong to RHI Entertainment, Sci – Fi Channel and the spirit of L. Frank Baum.

He awoke with a terrible headache building up. He knew that this wasn't good because it would cause him to recover for much longer. When he opened his eyes everything around him was whirling, or to be exact: Everything above him was whirling. He was lying on his back and all he could see were a few whirling trees and two suns glued on a blue sky. His ears were ringing and he felt sick. He rapidly concluded that his sickness was the result of his headache. His heart was already broken and he had cried so why does that stinking Zero had to hit him with the iron bar as well?

He seemed to like torture and pain, Ambrose thought. Slowly the memories of the event came back to him and slowly he noticed that remembering could really hurt. Cain had yelled at him, called him a liar ... told him that he didn't love him anymore. Especially the last aspect made his heart ache. Resolved, he decided to spend the rest of his life on the ground ...what could harm him now? His heart was broken, his head was aching and he didn't see a reason to spend his life in the palace near a happy family and a boy who reminded him so much of his beloved Cain. He knew that Cain had been out of his mind but he also knew that he wasn't able to change that ... But he wondered why Zero had spared him from more torture ... why he was now lying outside, free. Was Zero getting weaker..or was he part of something worse? And why had Cain cooperated with him? But most importantly he wondered where he was. His surroundings didn't look familiar and he felt too week to sit up. But then he heard a voice screaming his name ... fortunately this voice sounded familiar.

"Ambrose! God here you are! Az, Jeb, Raw I found him", D.G screamed and her deep blue eyes appeared in front of his gaze.

"Doll," he whispered. The young girl looked at him in horror and he wondered if the iron bar had injured him that badly.

"Oh my God Ambrose, what happened to you?" she said with a shrieking voice, the others had arrived as well and the all were staring at him in utter shock.

"Could you please help me to sit up? I'm going to tell you everything but I need to feel the ground under my feet, I can't talk when everything is upside down," he wheezed.

Jeb took his hand and lent him his shoulder to lean on. The advisor stumbled to a tree trunk and let himself fall onto the rotten piece of wood. Then he stared into the air while he tried to collect his thoughts. The youngsters were anxious to hear the story of her friend and so Azkadellia couldn't hold back her curiosity.

"Where did they take you? We got attacked in the night but we were able to defend most of the Longoats with our magic. We thought that we won but then we noticed that you were gone. Did you find Cain? Is he alive?" she asked nervously.

"Az we should let him rest first," her sister interrupted her.

" No. No. It´s O.K, D.G, I'm fine," Ambrose stammered while his eyes kept focused on a little butterfly in the air. He could just fly away and never come back, he thought absent-mindedly. Then he cleared his mind from this thought, he had to give Cain a chance. Believing that Cain's word had been true just felt wrong. He thought about it again and decided to fight for an answer, so he looked to his friends and started talking.

"I guess you all and especially, Jeb , deserve to know what I found out about Cain," he said and he knew that the next step wouldn't be easy. Not only his heart would be broken. He had been so egotistic ... He wasn´t the only one who loved Cain. Cain had a son, Jeb would miss him the most. D.G and Az, they loved him like he was their own father and Raw ... Raw had been one of his closest friends. They all would be hurt. Maybe not as much as him (except for Jeb) but it wouldn't be easy to handle.

"First off: He is alive," he said with a sigh, because he knew that this would make them all happy without knowing what would follow. And yes it was just like he thought. They all jumped into the air, and full of joy, they began laughing, to his surprise Jeb fell around his neck and hugged him tight.

"Thank you for not giving up on us. Thank you for starting to search us. I knew that you're the right guy for my dad ...Without you he would be lost," he whispered and padded him on the shoulder as a sign of comfort and gratefulness. Ambrose gulped. It would be harder than he thought. After Jeb had stopped their hug, Az and D.G started bombarding him with questions again.

"So you're here now, but where is Cain?" D.G asked. Ambrose thought about the consequences for a long time and it took him a lot of courage but then he answered with a sad voice.

"I'm afraid that he won't join us on our way back home," he said and all his friends stared at him in confusion.

"But ...you said… that my dad is all right. I.. I don't understand," Jeb stammered and his hands began shaking because of his anxiety.

"I .. I know and what I said is true, but I don't know ... I guess I have to tell you the whole story. Would you please be so kind and sit down. What I'm going to tell you is not very easy for me, so it would help if you sit down," the advisor answered, his voice nothing more than a whisper. His friends sat down, next to him on the tree trunk and with sunken hearts and opened ears they listened.

"I don't want to go too much into detail but that is what happened: The Longcoats who came here kidnapped me and brought me to a majestic palace ... I don't know where the place is, but it must be a place in the South. Zero was the leader of the troop and it makes me angry to say that he's a free man again but it's true. When we arrived at this palace they first brought me to an empty room and there I had to wait for Zero. I didn't want to flee because I had this strange feeling that I knew the place ... And I indeed knew this place. A few days ago I have had an awful nightmare about this palace but thought that it was only a stupid illusion of my mind. I was so wrong! Half an hour later, Zero came back and brought me to a giant hall, there stood a table and at this table sat Cain. Of course I run to him and fell around his neck in joy, but suddenly I noticed that he was kind of unapproachable and cold ... I thought it was because of his present situation but then he started yelling at me! I was so confused and till now I didn't know why he yelled at me, but his voice was filled with so much hatred that it ripped my heart into pieces. He told me that I'm the reason for his anger and he told me that he doesn't love me anymore ... I barely took attention to my surrounding, but I can swear that there was a red gemstone talking to me and Cain. Then Zero came to me and hit me with a iron bar, that was when I passed out and you found me. I know that sounds strange and confusing, but something is wrong. And although Cain is alive, I'm afraid that we lost him. He wants to stay there, he's on Zero's side now and even though I don't want to believe it and even though I don't want to say this: We have to let him go ... He knows what he's doing, I could see it in his eyes ... We should let him do what he thinks is right for him. But I can't give up already. We should head back to the palace and ask the Queen for an advice. We should tell her about this palace and this strange gemstone. It's killing me to think of leaving Cain behind, but I don't see another solution and I hope that you agree with me," he said, tears filling his eyes. He was exhausted and buried his face in his hands. The friends were silent for a long time, sitting in the woods with heads sunk and eyes closed, but D.G stood up and comforted her friend when she heard him sobbing.

"I know my father .. Well not very well, because we missed to spend most of my childhood together, but I know that you're right Ambrose. He knows what he's doing and if he really decided to stay there we have to trust into his actions. I don't believe that he yelled at you without a reason. He did it on purpose, maybe to save you. Something wicked is going on and I think that we should do what you suggested. The Queen will know what we should do next," Jeb answered. Ambrose lifted his head and nodded.

"Thank you for your understanding. I hope that you're right and that Cain wanted to save me from something wicked. It's hard to trust into actions that are unknown but we knew that this mission wouldn't be easy," he countered while he stroked the tears off of his face.

"I knew that you would come back! I knew it! You didn't lose your wide-eyed optimism, that is for sure! Whoever thought that you could lose it was an idiot," , the younger princess said and smiled to her friend in relief. Time had changed things, just like she had thought.

"So we're going to head back to the palace now?" Az asked and Ambrose nodded.

"We have no time to spare. If Cain really is in danger we need all the time we can get!" he said and so they left without hesitating any longer.

On their way home, Ambrose thought a lot and when night had come, he laid on the ground and watched the dark night sky.

"Maybe they're right ... I shouldn't give up hope ... I was too fast.. He couldn't be right ... He didn't speak the truth. He wanted to save me. How could I think that he lost his love for me? Cain is in danger and I will save him, even if it will cost my life," he thought triumphant. This war wasn't over yet. He didn't sleep that night, but his head stopped hurting and so did his heart.

Thank you for reading! What do you think? Changes? I would love to read some reviews ..but I don't force you ^^


	12. New Life

"Can you imagine how it is to feel your toes again? Can you imagine how it feels to know that you´re strong again? Warm blood, warm flesh instead of cold stone? It´s a delight! These legs and arms.. These muscles .. This is the perfect body! I can feel it! A strong heart is beating in its chest, this body won't burn out. Zero my loyal friend, you did a great job. But go now and spread the word that our victory is near," he said in Cain's voice, while he was staring at Zero with Cain's icy blue eyes.

The gemstone had won. Zero knelt down in front of him and a shiver ran down his spine, though he smiled because of their success. His master had possessed the body of the stinking Cain and now the former Tin Man wouldn't be the Hero of the O.Z, but their newest dark ruler. What an ironic destiny, 'what a delight,' he thought to himself. With a formal bow he left the hall to spread the news and get the troops ready, now they would head to Central City and the war would begin .

He looked into the mirror. It was him. His blue eyes, his short blond hair, his Tin Man uniform. But it wasn't his words that had left his lips and it wasn't his actions that would cause pain and trouble in the O.Z . None of the Longcoats could hear him scream, no one could see that he was in terrible pain . He was a prisoner in his own body. Too weak to control it anymore. Now he could imagine the pain Azkadellia had gone through. Oh, how much he had wished that his body wasn't the right one. Ever since he had decoded the plan of the Ruby, he had wished to die. For Glitch's sake, for his son's sake ... for the future of the O.Z... but it was hopeless. Wyatt Cain would destroy his world and he would kill his family ... Although he wouldn't do it voluntarily. The gemstone let him live like a spirit imprisoned deep down in his mind. But he could feel, and what he felt was pain and sadness. The possession pulled at his nerves and it exhausted him. He wanted to stay awake, he wanted to try to get rid of this wizard, but in the end he fainted and everything turned black again. The coldness wrapped him up and left his mind empty.

He awoke again after some time and to his horror there was a dead body lying in front of his feet ... A dead body that belonged to someone familiar .

Glitch screamed! Not very loudly, but enough to wake his friends and to make them jump in concern. The advisor had fallen asleep after his nightly observation of the stars and sky and now he couldn't stop screaming, he had seen terrible things and he wished them to be wrong .

" Glitch er, Ambrose, ssshh, everything is all right, what happened? Did you had another nightmare?" D.G touched him gently and stroked his shoulder.

She looked worried and so did his sister, Raw and Jeb. He looked at them in shock and was unable to speak .. But then he forced his mouth to form some words.

" Cain .. he… will come .. and …he will.." he stammered. Then he broke into tears and D.G had to prevent him from falling onto his face.

" What is with my dad?" Jeb asked anxiously ...He couldn't see the man in front of him suffer, but he also needed to know what he was talking about. After some time, Ambrose caught his breath again and swallowed.

" Your dad is going to kill us !" he said and then threw up .

Patrick was lying in front of his feet. Dead. His body was covered in blood and his face showed an expression full of fear. Anger was building up in him, but his body laughed .

"What did you do to him?" he asked the gemstone .

"Mr. Cain, you´re awake? That is good. I see you found out how to communicate with me .. that is good as well. Now let me explain why I killed that boy. Because I love to kill people! I know that this answer sounds simple, but think about it: Most of the people live for stupid things like: Love, Hope and Joy. BAH! But I live for something more passionate ... Death ... Blood and Control. My sisters had it in their veins and so do I, but there is a difference between me and my sisters. I will win and nobody will stand in my way. I'm more powerful than anyone you know .. or ever knew," he answered and laughed with delight and passion.  
Cain was unable to answer or to counter. He kept starring at the dead body of the poor boy. He had planned to escape with the boy and had failed. Anger was replaced with guilt and Cain decided to fade away again. But the gemstone stopped him.

"Now that you´re here anyway, I want to introduce myself properly and if you decide to stay longer, I'm going to tell ya what I have planned for your beloved Country and your family," he said mischievously . Cain sighed, did he really want to pay attention to this stupidity? He had to admit that he wanted to: "Knowing the plans of an enemy can be very helpful," he said to himself .

"I'll listen to you, master," Cain answered a bit proud of himself. Making this man believe that he obeyed his wills would be very helpful as well.

"And again you made the right decision, I´m impressed by you Mr. Cain. My name is Rubinius and I will understand your snickering for I know that the name of a man imprisoned in a ruby shouldn't be Rubinius but that is the name my parents had chosen for me," he said and indeed Cain had to snicker, but this joy didn't last for long, it wasn't the right time to laugh about such foolish things. He needed to know his plans, so he let Rubinius talk again.

"My sisters always believed that eternal darkness would bring us victory and power over the Royals of the O.Z and so they spent their lives finding a way to lock the two suns behind the moon. And indeed one of my sisters found an appropriate way to make their wish come true, but soon she failed. Of course I don't have to tell you that Mr. Cain, I know that it was you who helped the princess. I don't believe that eternal darkness would help me at all. I never believed in that. I trust in dark magic like my sisters but while they caused trouble in the O.Z and became the mortal enemies of everyone, I decided to fade into the darkness ... I wanted the people to believe that the brother of the witches is nothing else than a fairytale. And my plan worked. One day only a year and a few months ago, my sister came to me when I was already in the shape of this ruby. After the death of our eldest sister, I had locked myself in this form to rise again when time would come. My sister never understood why this plan of mine was so important for me, but she came to me in order to make a deal with me. She knew that she would fail, she could feel it. The young body which she had possessed was too kind-hearted, too powerful and the sister of the princess was on her way to ruin everything my sister had lived for. She never forgot my dark plans and at the hour of her despair, she placed confidence in me and my plans. She told me that she was growing weak and she begged me to fulfill the dreams of our family. I promised to snuff out all of the Royal's lives, but added that I wanted to do it my way. Those words of mine relieved her, and so she disappeared again. A month later, a group of Longcoats were sent to me, which told me that my sister died through the hand of the Princess. I vowed vengeance and that was when I started to search for a body," Rubinius finished his long lecture and Cain felt exhausted.

Now he knew how it came that the witch knew of her death, but what dark powers and magic was this guy talking about? He never revealed the whole plan, he was talking about plans and what distinguished him from his sisters, but nevertheless he left Cain in the dark

"That sounds very nice my Lord, but what about the evil plans and dark magic you're talking about all the time? How will you defeat the Queen and her daughters? How will you fulfill the dreams of your sisters, if you don´t plan to bring eternal darkness to the O.Z?" Cain asked, he didn't care about being careful, he had been careful much too long.

"Oh, I will bring darkness to the O.Z., Mr. Cain but not like my sisters. In my eyes you seem to be too curious about my plans. I guess you should rest now and who knows ... maybe you will find out what I'm planning before it's too late," Rubinius said and followed with a wicked laugh. Cain didn't know that he could laugh like that.

Then he felt dizzy, how could this wizard could control him like this? Cain didn't want to snooze away but his eyes felt tired. It was strange that he could feel his eyes although they weren't his eyes alone anymore. His mind went black again, too soon he fainted again. He was caught in a doom loop.

"Are you sure that you saw my dad?" Jeb asked in confusion.

"I´m 100% sure! I don´t know why, but there is a connection between us. The dreams I have, they are visions. I'm sorry ..it seems as if something or someone has possessed your father," Ambrose answered in a low voice.

"Do you think that we can change his fate?" D.G asked. All of them were shocked and none of them could believe that something horrible had happened to Cain.

"I suggest that we return to the Palace as soon as possible, then we have to warn the country. But there always is a way," Ambrose sighed.

Or so he hoped.


	13. The dream

**Chapter 13 : The dream**

Disclaimer : I do not claim any rights to the characters in this story . All rights belong to the spirit of L. Frank Baum , Sci-Fi Channel and RHI Entertainment

Author´s Note : This Chapter is dedicated to my dearest darling Aloysious , without her idea this Chapter wouldn´t exist . Everyone who is an Once upon a Time fan should read her story : Scar of Chalk

s/8714587/1/Scar-of-Chalk

Because this story gave me the inspiration for this little Chapter and believe me : Her story is much better !

Sorry for the obvious title

When he opened his eyes he was facing a familiar ceiling. His hands rested next to both sides of his body, they touched soft silk. He stroked over it to make sure that it was real, and even though this little taste of distrust wouldn´t leave him alone, he sighed for he knew that he was at home again. He was lying in his bed and his aching head could finally rest on soft pillows . His breathing calmed down, each muscle of his body relaxing.

"Home," he mumbled while closing his eyes again.

"Glad to see you awake again!" this voice made Ambrose freeze in his tracks. He rapidly opened his eyes again and lifted himself up, only to stare into the sweetest, icy blue eyes he had ever seen in his life. Of course they belonged to the most beautiful man he had ever seen and met in his life and Ambrose could feel that his heart was melting away in his chest at the sight of Wyatt Cain.

"You escaped! You're alive!" he said full of joy, but then he reminded himself again that the person in front of him didn´t love him anymore. Cain's words suddenly came back to him and Ambrose regretted that he was now able to remember stuff like that. His heart seemed to stop melting and instead he could feel this aching pain again. His gaze fell to the floor and instead of throwing his arms around Cain's neck he sunk back into his pillows.

"How come you suddenly want to see me awake again?" he asked coldly, trying not to cry.

"I wasn´t myself that night. You have to trust me Glitch. This ruby, he's a wizard. He said that he would kill you if I didn´t listen to his orders. I couldn't risk letting you die, You're my love!" Cain said with his sugary voice and, oh! the words that left his lips were far more sugary, but Ambrose's brain told him to ignore these hollow words ."Well that is funny, cause I remember how you said that you never loved me. Now you're speaking of risks. How will I know that you're not lying? I saw the hatred in your eyes Cain!" he knew that was a lie, for he remembered that Cain's face had shown him worry and pain, but Ambrose also knew that he couldn't trust Cain without hearing more from the man in front of him. A simple apology wasn't enough.

"It's just funny because you don´t listen to your heart. Why is it so important for you to trust in your brain instead of your heart? Because you are your old self again? Because it's not worthy thing to be like Glitch? Tell me what does your heart say? Didn't you see that I was in pain? That I didn´t mean to say these words? I missed you! You were lying in this bed for weeks, your eyes closed, your hands like ice. It nearly killed me to see you like this! I thought this pain would go away the moment you woke up, but seeing you now, like this, awake but still cold, makes me shiver," Cain answered while taking a step closer to Glitch. The former headcase lifted himself up and left the bed to take a step closer to Cain as well. Cain's words, they hurt him, but there was a lot of truth in them. Of course he wanted to believe him, hug him, kiss him. His heart wanted to believe that Cain still loved him, but his brain wouldn't stop yelling. How will you know that he's saying the truth? He lied to you once, even though it was for a good cause (you still don't know if it's true) so why shouldn't he lie twice? How is it he came to escape so quickly, while it took so long for you to find him? Something is defiantly wrong and you won't see it. Ambrose was torn.

"That's not true, I'm still the same. But you hurt both of us, me and Glitch. How would you react after I yelled at you? It's not so easy to trust someone after such a situation and I know that you're aware of it, Tin Man," he whispered, but Cain didn't stop coming closer.

"So how will I win back your trust?" he asked, his hands now touching the body of his love. Passionately he stroked over Ambrose's pale skin, making the advisor shiver. He looked deeply into the man's eyes and he could see that Glitch was struggling with his own mind.

"Take a step back!" Ambrose yelled instead of answering Cain's question.

"Pardon me?!" Cain was confused, didn't his touch help to heal the wounds of his love? Ambrose didn't know what he was doing. How could he push Cain away? Didn't his brain see that Cain was innocent? That the words in this palace had been lies? "You can't trust him," his brain whispered inside of his head. "But why not?" his heart asked in return. "I don't know," came the reply of his brain. "Don't you love me anymore?" Cain asked with a hurt face. Instead of taking a step back, he now grabbed Ambrose's hand.

"I... I don't know." Ambrose started to stammer but he didn't get further, for Cain was already pressing his lips on his own. The heat of the kiss, the abruptness of feelings, the passion and Cain's breath made his brain explode. The wise and suspicious Ambrose left his body and left enough space for the loving Glitch he once had been, no more listening to the warnings, no more advice... Only deep passionate love was floating through his body.

Glitch gave in and he welcomed Cain with open arms. The Tin Man carried his love to his bed and there he let Glitch fall backwards onto the soft mattress. He unbuttoned the shirt of the advisor and his hands glided over the warm bare skin of the former headcase. Glitch giggled in ecstasy, while Cain started to kiss his neck, then his tummy. Cain's hands grabbed Glitch's pants and within a second they were gone. Then he got rid of his own pants and started to stroke over Glitch's bum.

The advisors' body felt like it was on fire, trembling from the electricity that Cain's touches caused in him. He didn't need an explanation for all this, he just wanted to feel Cain inside of him.

"Are you ready sweetheart?" Cain asked out of breath.

"Can't wait," Glitch said with a mischievous smile.

"So you trust me again?" Cain asked.

"Never stopped," Glitch gave as an answer. "I love you," he then added.

"Glitch?" Cain moaned.

"Yes?" the former headcase questioned.

"Love you too," Cain said then he started to kiss Ambrose again ...first his soft lips, then his neck ...his tummy ...his hips. It was the first time for Ambrose, but if those kisses and strokes already sent him to heaven, he couldn't wait for the rest. Cain came closer, so that Glitch could feel a bulb touching his hip.

Once Cain was inside of him, his brain gave in completely. There were too many other things replacing his mind; Joy, passion, desire, lust, a prickling, peace all in once. He gasped for air, then he let out a moan... Glitch's hands grabbed the covers, he tried to look into Cain's eyes to kiss him again, to feel his lips, his breath on his face, but the orgasm that followed straightly afterwards made him feel dizzy and so he closed his eyes. It was the most extraordinary feeling in his life! But then it stopped abruptly. A cold blade touched his body, Ambrose took over again and so he opened his eyes in utter shock. To his horror he could see how Cain was holding a knife which he wanted to sink into his chest, his eyes glistening in a frightening red.

He had been right something was wrong!

"Cain No, please don't," he begged, trying to catch the knife. Cain was faster ... of course. He looked into Ambrose's eyes and saw confusion and fear in them. This image made him smile and within a second the knife slipped through Ambrose's body and made him scream in pain. This wonderful feeling of joy was replaced by an aching feeling in his chest... Ambrose was bleeding and with a hasty movement of his hand he tried to pull out the knife.

"Cain..what... the...hell...are ...you ...doing?!" Ambrose rattled. He knew the answer, he wasn't stupid. Something had possessed his love and now he was killing him. He would die in the arms of his beloved one who seemed to be a prisoner in his own body. Tears escaped from his eyes, his hands rested on his chest, the pain was now unbearable and breathing was getting harder for him. Before he lost consciousness he could see how Cain leaned over him. No, it wasn't Cain anymore. Instead a deep hellish voice talked to him.

"This was just the first step advisor, you're not the only one who´s going to die. The whole Kingdom will burn and your death is just the beginning," it said full of hatred. Ambrose felt fear building up. Then he saw how Cain suddenly flinched and there were his icy blue eyes again , he could see pain in them, shock and guilt, but most of all sadness. Cain was suffering because of his deed. He came closer to Glitch's ear.

"Forgive me sweetheart. I will always love you," he whispered and Glitch knew that it was the last thing he would hear from his love.

Everything faded to black and finally he was at peace again.

Glitch screamed! Not very loud, but enough to wake his friends and to make them jump in concern. The advisor had fallen asleep after his nightly observation of the stars and the sky and now he couldn't stop screaming, he had seen terrible things and he wished them to be wrong.

"Glitch, err, Ambrose, ssshh. Everything is all right, what happened? Did you have another nightmare?" D.G touched him gently and stroked his shoulder. She looked worried and so did her sister, Raw and Jeb. He looked at them in shock and was unable to speak ...

But then he forced his mouth to form some words. "Cain .. will come ...he will.." he stammered , then he broke into tears and D.G had to prevent him from falling onto his face.

"What is with my dad?" Jeb asked anxiously ... He couldn't see the man in front of him suffer, but he also needed to know what he was talking about. After some time, Ambrose caught his breath again and swallowed.

"Your dad is going to kill us!" he said and then threw up.

The terrible dream haunted Ambrose's mind, ever since the unforgettable night. They would arrive at the palace within a day, and he hoped that they still had enough time to build up another plan. Otherwise they all would be lost.


	14. Fate is coming

Author´s Note : Hi everyone ! Merry Christmas ! This is like my Christmas gift to you all . I hope you have fun . I wish everyone a nice and joyful Christmas and a lovely day ;)

**Chapter 14 : Fate is coming**

"Are you sure?" the Queen was sitting on her throne, her fingers clinging to the cold wood in fear.

" Believe me, it wasn't just a dream. I suppose me and Cain, we're connected in a way. It was a vision I had one of them before, we have to do something. Build up a plan, ask for help, build up an army. Something! This wizard, he will come and he won't be gracious! My Queen I beg you we can't risk a new war now." Ambrose stood in front of the throne.

He looked awful for he hadn't slept since his last nightmare, his eyes were red and they looked empty, his skin was paler than usual and his hair was messy. His friends didn't look any better and the Queen was anxious. Another war was the one thing she feared the most. But how? The ancient witches were dead! But she had to trust the words of her most loyal advisor, her friend. He had never lied to her, never betrayed her. She knew he was speaking the truth, but they had lost many men through the blue fog and it would need days to recruit new men, her land had already suffered too much. They had needed many months to rebuild the city and more importantly the trust of the people. Suddenly, she felt sick and everything in front of her eyes seemed to turn.

"Your majesty, you have to come and see this. There is something coming nearer!" A servant rushed to the throne and everyone turned in confusion. The face of the servant looked like he had seen something horrible, he was even paler than Ambrose and he trembled.

The Queen's face dropped, it seemed like one of her most terrible nightmares had come true.

"Mother? Is everything all right?" D.G asked. She could see the expression on her mother's face and she could feel her anxiety. She took her hand and squeezed it lightly.

"We won't let them begin a new war do you hear me? They won't defeat us, not now that we're all together," she added.

The Queen lifted her head and looked into her daughter's eyes, then she looked to Azkadellia who came nearer to comfort her mother as well.

"D.G is right, nothing is like it had been before," she whispered.

"My daughters, I hope that it's true what you say …We should have faith. But now let us see what is coming nearer," the Queen said.

They walked to the huge balcony at the front of the palace. At this place they could observe the whole O.Z in its beauty. But what they saw now was far beyond beauty.

"Oh dear Ozma NO!" the Queen whispered under her breath.

"Cain?!" Ambrose yelled in disbelief.

The Tin Man was riding towards the Northern Palace. His eyes glistened in a devilish red, his mouth formed a mischievous grin. He was wearing a long black leather coat, underneath a black vest that was covered with numerous zippers and silver buckles. His entire outfit showed that the once so friendly and nice Cain didn´t exist any longer. Not even his eyes showed that his whole appearance was thanks to Rubinius. He was enthroned on a black horse with burning hooves and smoke escaping its nostrils. And he was not alone ... Zero rode next to him with a satisfied expression on his face as if victory was already decided. But the one thing that scared Ambrose the most was the army that followed Cain –an army that would be hard to stop.

"W-What are they?!" D.G´s mouth hang open and a terrified look covered her face.

"I have seen them once, but when I saw them they had all been dead," Ambrose answered in utter shock. "These are our men," he then added.

Rubinius was followed by an army of undead solders …Some dark powers had reawoken them and now they had to obey his orders. It was a horrible picture …All those men still looked like they had been down at the hidden palace in the South-with burned faces and bodies, blood running out of their orifices, deformed and corroded from maggots. Their faces showed no expression and their eyes were empty, but one simple order could turn them into gruesome opponents.

"Your majesty, I fear that they plan to storm the Palace and I doubt that we will have enough men to stop them. Those men are undead and I'm afraid that nothing will stop them. I never heard of an efficient way to kill someone who has already passed the doors of heaven and I suppose that your magic and the magic of your daughters is our last hope. We have to build up a plan now!" Ambrose had been able to collect his thoughts and now he was facing the Queen who could hardly stand on her own feet.

He knew that she was frightened, the fear to lose her beloved country again was shown on her face but he also knew that they had no other opportunities. They had to do something, time was running away and evil wouldn't wait for them. Suddenly the Queen broke from her trance and she reacted to Ambrose glance.

"I suppose fate is coming my dear old friend and if this is our last chance, I can only follow my duties to this country and save it from this evil bastard!"she responded and the sparkling in her eyes returned .

"Your majesty, it's Cain you're talking about! Isn't there some way we can save him? I don't know, take charge of the army first and catch him?" Ambrose asked, sweat building on his forehead.

"We will do the best that we can but.." Azkadellia began to answer for her mother.

"But what Azkadellia wants to say is, that we can't risk another war and if the only way to prevent it is to kill this man then I'm afraid we have to kill Mr. Cain," the Queen added with sadness and grief in her voice.

Ambrose swallowed hard. He couldn't allow his life to slip through his fingers so easily but his loyalty to the country and the love of the women who were standing in front of him had existed long before he had met Cain. He would do everything to save his love, risk his life for him, but when the moment would come he knew that he would do one thing: Let him go –Cain would think the same thing .

"All right, I think I have an idea," he said.

His plan was simple, time was scarce for the zombies were already destroying the huge entrance doors of the Palace. Ambrose had sent Ahamo, Raw and all of the male servants to the front doors. They had to keep away their enemies as long as they could . They Queen hadn't been satisfied to put her beloved husband into so much danger, but it was the best decision to let the men fight against the army of the undead. Ambrose knew that the Queen and her daughters were the most powerful beings in the palace but he wanted them to be safe until he was aware of Cain's plans, well the plans of whatever possessed Cain. So he locked them away in his laboratory. Nobody would search for them deep down in the dark and empty corridors next to his realm of science. No one was satisfied with Ambrose ideas, but their special circumstances didn't leave them enough time to think of something else and so they had no other choice. Ambrose had chosen the most dangerous part, he wanted to face Cain in the throne room. He suggested that this evil wizard would look for the Queen first and expect her to be on her throne. Then he would try to trick him, maybe that would help to get to know some of his plans. If that wouldn't work he could only ask for forgiveness and kill his love like Cain had killed him in his nightmare.

His fingers clasped the cold metal of the dagger underneath his royal uniform. They slowly glided over the untainted surface resting in the middle. He was sitting at the throne like a king. His breathing was calm, but his body was on fire while he waited for his love to enter the throne room. Everything around him was silent. The wizard's army had stormed the Palace and he suggested that Ahamo and his men were already fighting against them, but he couldn't hear screams nor the clinging of swords and other weapons –there was just silence. Ambrose closed his eyes and held his breath. There was something! Footsteps were coming nearer, first they were far away and hard to hear but now they got louder and louder. Suddenly the doors of the throne room flung open and Ambrose opened his eyes again.

"Zero! Long time no see!" Ambrose said calmly. The Longcoat entered the room with a unreadable smirk, he was followed by Cain and both men headed towards the advisor.

"What a nice surprise to meet you here, Ambrose. I expected the Queen to sit on her throne but it seems like you´re not as dumb as I thought," the wizard said with Cain's voice. The sparkling red eyes made Ambrose shiver.

"For you it's Mr. Johnson, it's nice to know that someone respects my work. Talking about work, I see your situation changed since our last encounter. It really is a shame that our dear Zero had to knock me out before I was able to start a chat with you so would you mind to do me a favor now?" Ambrose rose from the throne and headed towards Cain.

"What do you want me to do Mr. Johnson?" the wizard asked mockingly, spitting the last two words as if he was going to barf in front of Ambrose feet.

"Talk, I just want to talk a little bit with you. You know ... I can already guess that you've planned to kill me, the nightmare you sent me was a nice trick and it surely spoke for itself. But before you do your job I suppose that it's fair if you answer some questions." Ambrose tried to sound as diplomatic and strong as he had sounded before the de-brainment surgery.  
Cain's face showed a devilish smirk now, it seemed like the wizard was holding back laughter, but then he pulled himself together again and sighed.

"O.K advisor let's talk. What do you want to know from me?" he asked calmly.  
Ambrose took a deep breath, he didn´t know exactly what he could ask him because he was too afraid of the consequences. He couldn't ask him for his plans that was too obvious and foolish, he had to act differently find out more about the person standing in front of him. But could he risk that too? What if this wizard was going to do a number on him as well and kill him directly when Ambrose was inattentive? All those questions gave him headaches and the minutes of silence awakened Zero´s suspicion.

"And? Somebody got your tongue? What about the question Mr. Johnson? My time here is precious and I don't want to waste it with a stupid advisor," Rubinius bickered forcefully.

"Master, I guess that is exactly what he wants …Keep us away from the princesses and their mother by annoying us to death!" Zero interrupted and his eyes focused on Ambrose. "Isn't that right headcase?" he asked.

It wasn't right but nobody would believe him. What was wrong with him? Had the loyal and fearless part already died in him or was it just replaced by something else more important? His brain didn't work like it was supposed to. Something in him prevented him from using his wit. As if it wanted to protect him from doing something without listening to his heart. But there was no time for answers so he forced himself to say something to his defense.

" You're the witch's brother isn't that right?" he stammered, too afraid to observe the eyes of his counterpart.

Where did this question came from? He had no idea, but his heart told him that it would help him to get to know more about his enemy. The facial expression of his counterpart changed and Ambrose knew that he had struck a nerve.

"You surely aren't as stupid as I expected you to be!" the wizard laughed into Ambrose face and made the advisor's stomach turn.

"My name is Rubinius, and yes I'm the witch´s brother. But what will you do now that you´re aware of this precious information? Kill me like my sister? Melt me with the help of a stupid machine!?" he mocked and Zero had to smirk again.

Ambrose felt his confidence fading away with each word that left the lips of Cain's body.

"Is Cain still alive or did you get rid of his soul as well?" Now he was asking something that wouldn't help him to defeat the man in front of him, but had haunted him since his nightmare.

"Aww you still have feelings for him? After all he has done to you? How foolish you humans can be! He's my puppet and yes he's alive, but his spirit is weakening. I guess he judges himself too much for his actions," Rubinius answered.  
"I have to reach him somehow," Ambrose whispered under his breath.

There was a sparkling in Cain's eyes that didn't belong to the wizard. Cain was alive, he was trapped in his body and he was suffering. He didn't doubt that Cain tried to fight, that he wanted to reach Ambrose somehow, but maybe Rubinius was right and the poor Tin Man was too weak. Different from his nightmare he wasn't able to take control over his body and Ambrose feared that there was no way out. Either he had to kill Cain or the kingdom would die. But Ambrose had to spend too much time with making the men in front of him furious. Zero's face darkened and the advisor could see that the situation was slipping through his fingers.

"Is that all you wanted to know from my master? This situation is getting really annoying and I´m tired of this game," Zero snapped.

"Well we wasted an huge amount of time and didn't you assume I would waste time?"Ambrose asked mockingly.

"Don't you dare to provoke me now Ambrose!" Zero yelled back and took a step closer to the advisor.

"I don´t follow the orders of a Longcoat nor do I listen to one of them!" Ambrose snapped and suddenly he felt his courage coming back.

He stopped the first fist that tried to punch him in his face, he also ducked Zero's second attack. Memories of him and Cain fighting Loncoats came back to his mind and made him drift away, he didn't see when Zero's fist came nearer for the third time and so he got slammed in the face pretty hard. The punch took him from his feet and almost knocked him out. But he was able to recollect himself. He wanted to respond to the attack but something kept him on the floor. He lifted his head and noticed that Cain's hand was raised. Rubinius was using his powers!

" Please excuse the rude behavior of my servant, but it's right ...This game is getting ridiculous! You have no chance to protect your Queen forever! You may think that this little plan of yours would work, but I'm different than my sisters. And to be honest, somebody like you should crawl under a wardrobe or something because headcases and cowards should leave the field for real heroes," he said forcefully and Ambrose felt a grip tightening around his neck.

He was lifted up the floor and it seemed like an invisible hand was choking him, his feet didn't touch the ground anymore and he was at Rubinius eye level now. The coldness of his soul was in paradox contrast with his red eyes. Ambrose had problems breathing and even to concentrate but he had to say one last thing before he would pass out. His plan had already failed because of his stupid " being in love and weak" behavior so his only chance was to reach the reason for his behavior somehow.

"C..a..i..n, please, I know you're in there you have to fight against him. I know it's hard but I know you can …." he whispered but before he was able to finish his words, he was lifted in the air and dashed against the walls of the throne room. He lost his conscience like in his dream and he knew that his death would follow soon.

Zero smiled with satisfaction and turned his head to share his spitefulness with his master. But Cain was standing in the middle of the room, looking at his hands in horror and then to the nearly dead advisor.

" NOOOO! You monster! Stop!" he suddenly yelled and Zero knew that the Tin Man was talking control over his body again. But this anger and horror were rapidly replaced by a mischievous smile and laughter.

"You really think you can take control again! HAH! Stupid Tin Man you aren't any better than your love," Rubinius said. Then his expression changed again and Cain's blue eyes returned.

"You're… not..going ..to ..kill him!" Cain yelled.

Zero's patience was slowly fading away, because now the Tin Man was wasting their time but he didn't know what to do. He took a step closer to Cain and slammed him on the head. The Tin Man sunk to his knees and the rest of his body banged on the floor. A few seconds later he rose again and Rubinius red eyes had returned.

"Thank you Zero!" he whispered while straightening his coat.

"Thought it would be the only chance to finally defeat the Queen and her family," the Longcoat responded dryly .

"The Queen … I think we should visit her first after this ridiculous chat with the advisor didn't lead to anything interesting for us. I thought it might be helpful to listen to him first but it seems like his heart prevents his brain from working in the usual way. Come my friend we can take care of him later. Now we're going to destroy the Ozian dynasty.." Rubinius turned to look at the unconscious advisor for the last time and then he headed towards the huge doors to search for the Queen.

When they passed the halls, Cain recovered his senses but he kept silent. He saw that Rubinius' army had imprisoned his friends and some of the servants for they were all barricaded behind bars made of the solders' bones. Cain's soul began to shiver. The wizard was going to win, the kingdom would fall and he couldn´t do anything against it .

" What the hell had he done?"


End file.
